The Mess
by AdFinemAdInfinitum
Summary: If he loves her and she's all crazy for him then what exactly is their problem?Is it the stupid pranks?The supposed hatred?The non-stopping competition or simply their stubborness that keeps them apart? SM/RW- R&R- sequel in James S. Potter/OC-try it out!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: No idea where it came from, it's just something I thought about. Being firm and all. Hope you enjoy.

It won't be really long but it isn't an oneshot.

Please Review.

**The Mess**

Chapter One : To keep a secret, secret

So, I'm in love with her. So what? As long as I'm not going all smiley and giggly around her what does it even matter?

She will never know and I will never have to explain and apologize to anyone. And you know why? Well, that's easy. Cause , no matter what I'm never telling a living soul about it. And if you think I can't then guess again.

If there is something on me that I am really proud of –except of course for my stunning looks, my gorgeous face, my great performance in Quidditch and my extremely unlimited cleverness- that is my unbelievable ability to keep my secrets , well… secrets.

As a result, believe it or not, noone is aware of my feelings about that girl. Hurray! Nobody suspects me. Fellow Slytherins praise me for my excellent taste in girls. If only they knew… But they don't.

As for her… She certainly has no idea. Now what kind of self-respecting wizard would I be had I told such a ridiculous thing out loud and especially to her? Just asking.

And surely you will be wondering by now , what kind of self-respecting wizard am I exactly. To be honest with you, I'm the unlucky kind. Now I know, a grown-up man should not blame it on luck , but If only you hear me out you'll see I've got a point.

I mean, there are all those lucky bastards out there, that go , ask the girl they fancy out, she accepts and they end up behind Honeydukes snogging their eyes off.

And there is my kind. The fucked up ones , who wake up one morning , take a look around Great Hall and spot the only girl that despises them enough to throw a bowl of mushed potatoes on their faces –not to mention brand new suit- right before Yule Dance and decide they're in love with her. Just like that going from thinking how stupid she looked with crocodile saliva on her hair –ok, maybe I deserved that mushed potato attack after all…- to observing stunned how cute she is when she smiles.

Because she is pretty beautiful too. Trust me, I have a great taste on girls. I would never fall for anything less than her long, curly, auburn hair or her perfectly curved small body. About her eyes I'm not talking. No. No way. I've ridiculed myself enough saying all those things, but I'm not talking about her eyes. Not a chance.

If you want to hear about her beautifully shaped, ocean-blue eyes that make one wanna jump off the Astronomy Tower, you'll have to ask someone else.

So there I am again, staring at her during class. Who cares if my Fertilizing potion is almost boiling and I still haven't poured the frogs in? Not me, that's for sure.

Hey! Don't you think that after all I've said I'll be treating her better. We're still enemies, I just like her. It means nothing. It changes nothing. I'm gonna be as harsh and annoying to her as ever. I'm not the sentimental type , trust me.

And all those crap about letting one know with my looks…I believe nothing. I'm not telling her and nor are my looks for that matter. Are we clear?

"Hey, Malfoy! We all know you suck at Potions, but could you at least make one small effort to keep your boiling mud away from us?" Said a known voice from in front of me. No I am not going to comment on how melodic her voice is, even when she shouts at me . NO I am not.

"I am terribly sorry Weasley. I didn't mean to mix my mud with yours." I pause purposefully ." And _I _didn't mean your potion." I cleared up sarcastically. As I said before , just because I like her that doesn't mean I'm letting her win.

"Shut your mouth, you –you…" Her voice trailed off.

"Oh, don't rush because of me Weasley. Take all the time you need, I'm sure that _eventually_ you'll find an adequate comeback." I smirked my famous smirk. But it was meant to leave my mouth a bit earlier than expected. The insufferable girl that roamed the corridors of Hogwarts under the name Rose Weasley had obviously seen Professor Curtling some moments before me. Damn her and her eyes.

"Mr Malfoy , ten points from Slytherin and detention tonight." I tried to protest. Made an effort to say it was her who started it, but it was pointless. As pointless as my falling in love with her actually.

"Well done Weasel." I muttered as I rushed out of the classroom not looking back.

I felt anger towering over me , since It was all because of her. One more detention was not something I needed at the moment. Of course if I am going to have one she's getting her fair share of punishment as well , I thought.

"Hey Matt." I greet my brown-haired friend with a pat on the back.

"Scorpius! What's up?" He's pushing my hand away disgustedly. Do you even need to ask why this guy's my friend? No, I didn't think so…

"I have a plan." I say elated.

"Spit it." He smiles sardonically like only he can. Ok , me too, and Al I guess , oh and James and Fred of course.. . Fine lots of people can but he does it better. Of that I am sure.

"I'm planning a huge prank for tonight. Are you in?" I ask. As if he can resist…

"Cool. Let's tell Al and James and Fred." Matt says and starts walking towards the Gryffindor Tower.

"Erm, actually, I think we'd better leave them off it." I mumble. Well, yes you guessed correctly my best mates are two Potters, one Weasley and a Jordan. Happy now?

"Why?" He said and crossed his arms. I knew what he meant. It was never funny to prank with half the team.

"Well, I wanna prank Weasley , cause she got me detention for tonight." I explained fast.

"Man… I thought we weren't pranking family." Matt objected. I know , but she's not my family… I mean it would be way too gross. Not that It will ever get any further than a thought but…you get it right?

"She's James's and Al's and Fred's family and they're not pranking her." I pointed out matter-of-factly. He nodded. Like he had a choice.

"So what exactly do you have in mind? Is it devious enough?" He asked to know and of course I was happy to oblige.

"I'm bringing her know-it-all face to the floor mate." I hissed .

"I can feel the cries for help." Matt pretended he was shivering. And I was about to explain my new-found plan when…

"Hello everybody!" A seriously canny voice whispered from behind. James of course. Only he can be so mischievous even with his friends.

"James cut it out." Muttered my soulmate Al . Ok kidding. It's just that he's the one I always agree with.

And now I suppose is the best time to explain myself. Yes , I am friends with half Weasley's family, yet I remain enemies with her. For what you might be asking. Firstly, she's the only one who ever challenges me in homework. And I hate being challenged in studies. I mean competing with James for the Snitch is one thing byt trying to overrule Weasley in Potions –especially when she puts herself in front of me– is another. Plus there is that little incident in first year, when I accidentally tripped on the missing step and pushed her over the stairs with me. No I seriously tripped! Not like this time that I pretended I was dizzy to throw ink all over her, or that other time when I had supposedly lost control of my broom and landed it on her, or when I …well, I'd better stop now…You get it don't you? So we're rivals and pretty good at what we do and they all lived happily ever after only... I had to go mad and fall for her.

"Where's Freddie?" Al continued , talking to me of course. None of the others would be able to get the meaning of such a complicated statement.

"No idea. Haven't seen him since breakfast." You know when I was half-staring at your gorgeous extremely annoying cousin… Hahahaha, yeah sure, like I would ever say it.

"Snogging Amber again …the brat." James thought loudly.

"No James, that's what you'd be doing." His brother said bored and we all clutched.

"Aaaaal… I'd never date such a book-worm." James wined like a three-year-old. And yes people he is older than me, believe it or not.

"If Amber is a book-worm then what exactly is your cousin huh?" Matt smirked . That's my mate! I thought. Because I really wanted to say that myself but it would seem like I cared and…no way.

"Rosie's a genius mate." Al laughed lightly. Oh cut the crap man. I mean she is but do you have to rub it in?

"Ohohohoho. Albus don't say such things in front of our precious Scorp. His pride is already scarred by her biting him in O.W.L.s last year you needn't press it." James could be a real pain in the arse sometimes have I mentioned that? Well he can and now I have. Fifth year was not good for me ok? And she got just one O more.

"Thanks James." I said grimly.

"Don't mention it, son." He replied satisfied at my reaction obviously. He also has the habit of calling me and Matt his sons. Fred's the mum and Al's the old uncle. He's been playing that game since my first and his second year.

Whenever I ask him why, he says that I looked like a little orphan –which I didn't- that first day at Hogwarts Express and they –Fred and himself – had the idea to adopt me . Matt came short after, being adopted too and Al… Well according to James he will never quit being the serious, contained kid he was so we just call him uncle, which, again according to James, is safe enough for our reputation.

Now if you didn't really understand a thing never mind. I never did either.

"So, I heard you earned yourself a detention today Scorp." Al suggested. Good now James knows…

"Wow! Another one son? Now come here, give dad a hug. Made me proud , again you did!" James opened his hands widely but I didn't respond to his call. I never did. Thankfully, Fred came and my _dad's _ attention was turned to him.

"Oh! Here comes mum." We all grinned. Obviously the unluckier in this family game was Fred who was in seventh year , just like James and so got to be mum. But he didn't mind …a lot.

"Hey James! I've told you a thousand times , I'm dad and you're mum." He played on.

"Why?" The black-haired seventh year wined.

"Cause you're the emotional one." The other explained simply. He's got a point.

"Never mind that crap. Where you've been?" I asked too bored with all that game.

"Just talking to Rosie." He said plainly. Grrr, I'm killing him right now. For me it's a day's work to get a simple , 'get lost' from her mouth and he had been talking with her. Hahaha , hilarious how they can all play with me.

"So? What happened?" Al asked. What happened about what? Why am I oblivious about this? Oh right cause I never ask a thing about her and act like I don't care. Aha, that must be it.

"What did you expected uncle-Al? She said yes." Yes? Yes? Yes to what? To whom? Merlin I hate this. Breath in , breath out…

"Of course she did. Now give us the juicy details. Do we have to kill the bloke?" James interfered and Matt and I exchanged oblivious looks. Juicy details? Ok , who are we killing?

"Not much to say. I'm afraid the bloke stays alive for now." Good. Good. Not for me of course…no! For the bloke who just escaped death by inches. But, wait a moment , what does not much includes? Because I'm guessing their not much is somewhat more than mine.

Crap, I seriously hate this. Breath in breath out… Rose Bloody Weasley , for Merlin's sake! Rose Bloody Weasley…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Firstly let me say a big thanks for reading and reviewing.

Thanks , thanks, thanks

Now we change to **Rose's POV.**

I own nothing , it is all J. K. Rowlings' stuff.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 2 :**** Those things… I'll never say out loud**

So I'm crazy about him. So what? It's not like he will ever give me a second look. Especially not since that incident with the crocodile saliva in fifth year. Yeah! Don't ask… He totally deserved that mushed potatoes on his face.

And what a great misfortune for me , and frankly the whole female population of this school, that even after his blonde hair and his black suit were all messed up , he still looked gorgeous.

Now I have absolutely no idea how he does it. How he goes around being his annoying, arrogant self and still get to have, A) The prettiest girls, B) The coolest friends (my bloody cousins) C) The best performance in Quidditch and what hurts the most D) The best grades in school .

Well, surely I got one O more than him last year in O. W. L. s , but so what? He is better than me in any way. I mean, I'm just a book-worm with hair that looks like a bush –his description, second year- and eyes that have the most common blue color.

Whereas, he, hmm, I guess you could call him…well, wait what is it that most girls call him? Oh right! 'Wow!'

Yes, people that is exactly what comes from their limited brains when they meet with his tall strong structure and his perfect blonde hair. Now about his eyes, I'm not talking. No. Not one word. I've had enough with all of them describing how emotional and how clever and how beautiful his grey eyes are.

Listen now, girls, –ok I can't help it, I have to speak about them- his eyes are not clever or emotional. Ok, they might be beautiful but the rest two... No! His eyes are just two common grey pools that make you wanna melt down and disappear.

And you know why? That's simple. Because as soon as you see them you know that there is nothing more nice and soothing and warm. So you just better leave, you, with your plain blue ones.

And, now my reputation as a collected, serious girl has just disappeared as well. But no, people, I am not stupid and enthusiastic and emotional like that all the time. Just when I talk about him.

So that is exactly why, well, I don't talk about him. Cause, imagine being all nice to him and things like that and get nothing more that a 'you're a worthless half-blood'. No way I'm accepting this. So those things… I'll never say them out loud. Never. Not in a thousand years. Not even on my death bed.

And it is better that way. Indifference and hatred are very comfortable let me tell you. Noone suspects a thing and I get to keep my reputation and my unending competition with him. Which is a good deal, right?

An adequate one, to say the least.

Ok, it is not really good , but it is the only thing I can handle. Plus , now I have a boyfriend.

Yes, yes you heard correctly, a boyfriend. David Flint , Seventh year , Ravenclaw , Chaser _and_ an awesome guy. And you must be wondering what he saw in me. Well, I'm not as ugly as Malfoy says. I am not! Ok I might not be the prettiest girl, but I'm quite fine. Which David has obviously realized cause he just asked me out, after kissing me once or twice of course, just to boost his words I guess. Hehehehe. He's a good kisser too, may I add.

I know, what you are now hissing under your breaths. That I am a filthy hypocrite, for liking one and dating another, but as I said before , liking Scorpius Malfoy messes only with my mentality, nothing more. Not my attitude towards him, not my grades, not our competition and surely not my relationships.

In addition, it was clearly his fault.

I had a good mood when this day started. I was all glad to go to Potions and sit in front of him , imagining that he could , perhaps, be looking at me. I know, I know, dream on … But I was ok. And as soon as I made one silly comment, he went all crazy on me. Calling me a mud-blood and all. He very well deserved that detention he got.

So I was pretty mad as I was returning to my Common Room , when David came along. And, damn him , he really knows how to make on feel better. I was smiling and laughing with him in zero time. So we kissed. And I liked it. So now we are together. Take that Malfoy! If of course he cared. Which he doesn't.

"Rooooosie." Oh Sweet Merlin , here comes Hugo.

"Hello dear brother." I mutter , oh don't think I don't know what you came here for, little one.

"Rosie, is it true that you're dating that Ravenclaw git Flint?" Hey , hey , hey! He's not a git. Malfoy is a git. Not David!

"So what if I am?" I can be rather intimidating if I want to, let me tell you. Yeah, that's right Hugo, step off.

"What for Rosie?" He asks calmer now.

"Because I like him." Ok I lie a bit. But who doesn't? It is for their own good. It is! Seriously, tell me who would feel any better if he knew I'm into Malfoy instead? Ok, maybe James. But nothing bothers _him_ anyway.

"Oh. But Rose…" Lost your words brother didn't you? Hah!

"No. Enough with you all. First Fred , then you. I am sixteen now. I don't need parenting. Especially not from you lot." Touché !

"Ok, ok. Don't bite Rose, I just wanted to know. Fine I'm leaving." Hmm, do you think I was perhaps a bit too harsh on him? Yeah, I think so too. But they all came to me like they were my dads or something and begun asking questions . What am I supposed to do?

"Don't worry about it Rosie." A familiar voice, said and I turned to find my very best friend staring sweetly at me. Christie Longbottom is my own personal good luck charm. She's always there to help out and reminds me whenever I forget it –which is all the time- that life is not that bad, as long as we're all safe and sound.

"Hey Chris." I hug her lightly, it's not like we haven't seen in each other for that long…

"So your brother and cousins are still bothering you about the Flint incident?" She asks playfully. Why is my boyfriend refereed to as an incident again?

"Aha. They've gone all crazy about it." I wine, just like James would have in a similar situation. Or when he is hungry…Actually only when he is hungry. James would never get himself in such a situation.

Having to give explanations and all.

"Never mind them. Are _you_ happy?" She asks and I gape on her. Why wouldn't I be? It's not like I'm in love with another boy who pays no attention to me. Funny huh?

"I- erm yes." I mumble. I can be persuasive when I want to. However when I don't…

"You don't sound very sure?" Kidding me right? How did you thought of that?

I just love being sarcastic.

"It's just that I haven't gotten used to it yet." I say sheepishly. Malfoy's right. I suck at witty comebacks. Let's just accept it and move on. Like I've accepted that I'll never be with him.

But I totally deserve it. All of it. The annoyance when he snoggs one of his Slytherin girls (because he only dates Slytherins , have I mentioned that? Oh and some Hufflepuffs but only if they are way too cute.), the sadness when he shows just how indifferent he is and of course the disappointment when he decides to prove how much he hates me.

And I deserve it for one reason. Just one little reason. Because that day when the mushed potatoes crushed his face I could not stop myself from thinking that he seemed awfully handsome with that desperate and embarrassed look on his face.

Because I had to go all nuts and fall for the most hateful, annoying, smug person Hogwarts has ever met.

Scorpius Malfoy. For Merlin's sake! Scorpius Bloody Malfoy…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I hope you aren't too bored with this story cause I keep returning to write some more and I can't seem to stop. It's just way too easy for me to write this.

Thank you all for reading

In case you are still wondering there's one chapter from Rose POV and one from Scoprius POV

Now this one is a Scorpius POV

Enjoy!

**Chapter 3:**** House-Elves talk**

Oh, this is gonna be fun. Trust me when I say so. Having spent six years next to a certain James Potter I've learnt to recognize fun when I see it.

And now I not only see it but I smell it as well. Like a good predator that I am .

Weasley's fear, disgrace, humiliation is on the air tonight.

What? You think that I am overdoing it a bit with the nouns? Naaah…

All I know is that when I plan on bringing someone down he's seriously going down, even without James's, Al's and Fred's help.

Ok, fine I admit it. It feel terrible. Pranking her, like I'm planning to. But I cannot let this pass. No , absolutely not. Cause if I do then she might think I've forgiven her. She might get the wrong idea. Or actually the right one, but I'm not telling anyone that. Right?

And don't you even think that I do this because I am jealous or something. Cause I am not!

First rule about Malfoys. We don't get jealous. We get anything we want and what we don't get we don't want it. As a result I don't want Weasley. I'm in love with her alright but I don't want her.

Because, tell me honestly who on earth would want such an infuriating , know-it-all girl? Hmm, yeah , that boy of hers probably. But he is a prat for sure. A bastard, an idiot. Someone everyone hates.

I wonder what are the odds she's dating Filch.

Slim I guess. Pity… Noone would care much if he was turned to dust, _accidentally._

"Hey, Malfoy! Did you hear? Flint, was snogging Weasley this morning. Right outside the Gryffindor Tower." Merlin! Please tell me he means _Hugo_ Weasley.

"The lucky scum. I've been trying to win her for ages." Crap. I knew it. Flint! David Flint. The Captain of the Ravenclaw Team. The bloody Head-Boy.

That's it. I quit. Life sucks. And don't you even dare ask me why.

Not having her I can tolerate, but bloody Flint having her instead … No. No fucking way.

"And what makes you think I care Goyle?" Yeah! Tell me? Is it because I'm shaking? Cause that's because it is cold in here. Or does someone else have a different opinion? You go ahead and say it, my wand is _really_ interested to hear.

"I'm just saying Malfoy. Just saying." Of course you are. Every nonsense that comes up your head.

"Ok everybody. Detention's over you can go now." Finally. If we keep polishing soon, there will be nothing left of that trophy .

Now let's go see what Matt has done. This has to be great. No, monumental!

"Scorp! Finished early today." He comments when he sees me.

"Mrs Noris had a headache and Filch wanted to try acupuncture." Which is a really welcoming thought. The devious cat all needled up. Makes you feel better. Huh?

"Good one, mate. Now watch, everything's ready." Hmm, yes indeed. It is.

"Ok, you go call as many people as you can and I'll wait here for Weasley." Matt nodds and runs. Thank Merlin he's here to support this madness.

I put my back smugly against a wall and wait. It can't take her too long. Unless she's snogging Flint again somewhere. Now don't mistake the fact that I'm not characterizing the 'guy' as a sign that I like him. No.

But if I begin describing my exact thoughts and sentiments of him right now I would probably spend the whole night talking. Which is a waste of time and –obviously- talent on my part.

Plus there's rule number two. Malfoys don't swear. Too much…

Now that I think of it that makes me a real rule-breaker doesn't it? James' fault again. He raised me wrong!

Oh, here she comes. Walking the way only she can. Like a tomboy, cool and relaxed, but floating like a model too. Sometimes I just feel this urge to bend down and check if her feet are in fact touching the ground.

But I shake it away. I can't lose my concentration now. Ok, here's Matt. Well, he surely did a good job. This looks like twenty people.

"Apparo." I call out and an owl appears out of nowhere. Yes! It's too good to be true. And she flies towards Weasley. Huh. She seems shocked. Didn't expect a letter did you?

The little letter opens and…Oh, look a Howler. What a surprise! Miss-Perfect getting one of these.

"Rose!" Screams the letter, "It is your aunt Muriel . I heard some very alarming news about you lately. Is it really true that you're giving the pink pullovers I brought you for your birthday to house-elves to clean the shelves? I am very disappointed with you. Also , your mum said you are wearing your skirt over the knee. Now what have you promised me?" I honestly cannot tell which is funnier the letter itself or the look on Weasleys face. She's all red too. I love it.

"And don't waste any time. You're already sixteen, so start searching for a husband before it is too late. Remember you're not particularly pretty so just show them your personality." Fine that's a lie , but her expression's worth it. Yeah. Totally.

"P.S.: Don't forget. It's tea at 4p.m. on Sunday, dear." Hahahaha. That was Matt's idea. A great one actually. Yet I'm getting the credit for the personality quote. I am a real master in lies … Yeah rather sad …

Now comes the best part. The Howler explodes. Duck. She falls back.

"Produco" Good Timing Matt.

And she slips in the slime . The owl comes back now and flies over her head. Weasley looks seriously freaked out in the meanwhile. Hohoho.

Time for the big finale. Owl transfigurats to a big bubble-gum . It turns bigger and bigger and…. it explodes too. And guess where? All over Weasley. Hurray! Absolute success.

Oh! Holy Crap . Filch.

"I thought you said he was getting Mrs Noris acupunctured." I heard Matt shouting from the other side of the corridor and we both started running crazily, leaving a desperate Weasley behind. If only I could see her .

Maybe she looks awful. Really ugly and all. I should have stayed to see. That way I would have woken up from the spell I'm under.

Gone back to finding her nasty.

Though I doubt it.

I _seriously_ doubt it.

We reach the kitchens at last and we both enter. Greet the house-elves, as always, we sit in a small table in one corner.

"Very funny you two." Who the - ? Oh! It's just Al. Oook , not just Al. Infuriated, out-raged Al is better.

"Chill mate." I whisper as I earn some strange looks from the elves. I know for a thing that we shouldn't speak when they are listening. They talk…a lot.

And I can prove it.

Fourth-year Yule Ball (I really have a thing with dances, all crazy stuff happen to me then) and we, James , Fred and I, are in the kitchens planning a major prank to McLaggen for calling us troublemakers (Ok we just don't like the guy, 'troublemakers' was a compliment) . And the next thing we know McGonagall is with us giving detentions here and there.

Then, we have this year. I was out of firewhiskie for the Quidditch celebrations and Al offered to go to Hogsmeade to get some. In his way he greeted some house-elves and as soon as he was back , Filch was waiting for him with an empty glass.

Need more proof than that?

"No I won't. I told you about this letter just for fun. You weren't supposed to let the whole school know Scorp." Then I guess you shouldn't have said it in the first place...Ok, fine , fine truth is I didn't think about it. Satisfied now?

"Come on now Al. It's not a big deal." I try to calm him down. Al in one of the few people you just rather see happy than pissed off. Weasley on the other hand…

She's one of the few people who look surprisingly charming when they scream at you. Well, fair enough, she looks charming all the time to me , but…you get the point.

Her face goes all red to suit with her hair and her body gets tense. You don't even need to touch her to feel the tension, all she has to do is cast you _one_ look. And then you're gone. Ok, fine , _I'_m gone. But I mean really gone. Damn her and her eyes…

"Not a big deal? She's at the Common Room crying her eyes off and you tell me it's not a big deal?" Wha-… He's not serious right? Weasley ? Crying? Because of that prank… Now come on!

She can't possibly be tearing over this. It was supposed to be for fun. I mean… Merlin! I've screwed up again. Big time. I should just go and apologize.

No! What am I thinking? I said I'll never let her know. And I never will. Period. She's gonna get over it soon. Her bloody boyfriend can console her. Yeah!

"Ok, ok. Sorry alright? But she's way overreacting about it." It was just a little letter and … well… some gum. So what?

I bloody have to put up with being in love with her. And have you heard me complain? No… Exactly.

"Mate, she's my cousin. I wasn't expecting you'd go after her." Go after her? What does he mean? Like fall for her and all? Cause I didn't ! No, no, no… Whoever told you is a liar. A huge one. I detest her. Aha, that's what I'll tell him.

"I mean, prank _her_ of all people…" Oh so that's what he meant. Merlin I almost got a heart-attack out of this.

"She's not my cousin!" I snap at him. No she's not. I thought we cleared that up.

"But we're friends." True…

"She bloody gave me a detention for no reason." Not to mention that she started it and left unpunished.

"So you made a clown out of her." I did not! How could I anyway? She's way too perfect.

"They'll have forgotten it by tomorrow." Sure thing.

"I hope so!" He mutters grimly. He's a Slytherin why does he have to be so noble?

Wait. I'm noble too right? Of course I am. Besides even if I am not my good looks make up for it.

"Sons! What an unbelievable show was that?" James. I just love him sometimes.

"I mean, you made my dear cousin cry alright, but …It was brilliant." Al shots him a killing look. He's such a wet blanket, that boy.

"I know!" Matt exclaims delighted.

"Why didn't you tell me about it?" Ok, there goes family out of the window for James. Sometimes I wonder how far would that guy go for one good prank.

"I thought you said you didn't prank family." I state.

"Well, yes… But my family is all over Hogwarts. Just by one simple rule half the population here is out of reach." Tell me about it… Being out of reach I mean.

"Then I guess that makes us two very lucky." Matt points out. Yes it does actually.

Maybe we can't love them but we can certainly prank them… ('them' being only for the effect, for what its worth , to me it is just 'her')

"Malfoy! You are dead." Speaking of whom…

Didn't I tell you house-elves talk? Yes I did, and yes they do.

A/N: Thank you all for reading and reviewing.

Keep doing what it is you are doing.

Quick updates are possible…

Kisses

Sarah


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Didn't I promise a quick update? So here it is.

I love you so much for your good words!! Please keep writing to me. I practically live on reviews.

I agree too that Scorpius POV turned out to be a bit …well… cuter than Rose's POV but it is supposed to be Rose/Scorpius fiction and I simply can't change it now. It would seem really crazy wouldn't it?

But I can make Rose POVs smaller. That is do-able so please tell me if you want to. 

**Rose POV** now

Enjoy!

Oh! I almost forgot: I own nothing. It is all J. K. Rowling's

**Chapter 4****: The Insult Game**

Oh, this is gonna be fun! Trust me when I say so.

Because he can be handsome and smug and get away with it, but he most certainly cannot mess up with me and stay unpunished. No he can't.

So what if I'm in love with the prat? I'm killing him anyway. Cause you know something? I will no longer bear this situation. Me forgetting to breathe every time he looks at me and him –following James example, I am sure of it- pulling every sort of unbelievable prank on me.

And look at him now. Over there laughing his arse off while, I am finger pointed all over Hogwarts. The house-elves were correct. Though I think that in his case 'mischievous' is an underestimation. Devious, devilish and sly being far more proper. I can even hear him smirking from where I stand_. Hear_ him, I'm telling you!

I mean … what kind of evil mastermind would think of creating a fake Howler and transfigurating an owl to a gum? Oh! I know, I know! The kind that hates my guts. Yippee …

And he even pulled poor Matt into this. And don't tell me Jordan was the head of all this cause there's just no way. The guy is a prankster alright but he is not mean.

Unlike someone else I happen to like…

"Malfoy! You are dead." I scream his way. He looks just a bit taken aback. Good. I'd love to swipe that idiotic –extremely charming- smirk off his face.

"Now, calm down Rosie. It was just a joke." I hear James voice coming between chuckles. I will deal with _that_ idiot later , now I have _a much bigger one_ to mess up.

"James, stay out of this for your own good." I don't even turn to look at my cousin but I hear him hiss something. Never mind…

"Step out of it Weasley. It was just for fun." Step out of it? Ha!

And what's with that smirk that keeps coming back.

"I will NOT step out of this Malfoy. You crossed every line there." I try to hold back some well-aimed curses that come to mind. Now the real question is, for _how long_ will I be doing so?

"Fine, maybe I did. Life is harsh. Deal with it." He spat. Spat! For Merlin's sake that guy honestly despises me.

"Life is not my problem, Malfoy, _you_ are." I spit back. Hundred-percent truth.

"Yeah? So what are you gonna do about it?" He dared me or is it my idea? He has no idea what he's getting himself into. I pull out my wand quickly and I see him stepping back slightly.

"Try me Malfoy!" I stress every word. "Once more." Finally, some pure shock. He slowly draws his wand too.

"Why should I Weasel? I've already ridiculed you in front of everyone." Yes he has. Damn him. And not only that, but I still love him. Like the stupid person that I am.

After all that crap that keeps happening to me, I'm beginning to think…I must have done something really awful in another life.

Maybe I killed a unicorn or something.

"Yes! Well done. You pulled a prank and then run away like the Slytherin coward you are. Now tell me who's more ridiculous?" He looks lost for words. Victory.

Oh, crap here he comes again. Furious are we?

"I would say …you! I got away with it _this_ time you see…" Don't tell me it is all because that silly detention he got. I can't help it I must know. Oh, this is crazy. He is crazy. Cute…but crazy.

"Don't tell me it's all because of that detention Curtling gave you?" I chuckle with laughter. Why was I crying, again? Oh because that five-year-old pranked me for getting him a detention. Hahaha.

"Of course!" He snaps. "For what other reason would I do such a thing? Because you are ugly and annoying? Merlin no!" Hah. Dear Malfoy, not even those little comments of yours can ruin my mood now.

"I see, I see…little Scorpy cannot handle polishing trophies for an hour." Hihihi. It is major. I'm so getting my revenge. Look at his face! His pale cheeks turning red his grey eyes narrowing, his blonde hair disheveled as you hardly ever see them, his… Erm, ok _don't_ look at his face.

Looking at his face? Baaaad idea.

"Shut up…" He's practically fuming now.

"But honestly Malfoy, if you try to prank everyone who was supposedly responsible for _all _your detentions you'd better get going. It's going to take a while." I hear people laughing. Is that Al? Remind me to give him a kiss later…

"You _were_ responsible for it!" Malfoy shouts at my face. I would seriously reply something like 'Was not!' But I really hate those pointless arguments that go like 'Was not! , Was too! , Was not! , Was too! Was not!' and so on.

"Sure. Now go. I think you owe Whomping Willow one too. For _running _your way while you were holding an axe." Harder laughs echo now all over the kitchens. I guess they all remember that one time, when McLaggen had dared Malfoy to cut a piece of the crazy tree.

"Funny." He mutters grimly. I really pissed him off. Hmm, why don't I feel the happy feeling of justice then?

No ideas here…

"Take all the time you need Malfoy! I'm sure that eventually you'll find an adequate comeback." Remember that quote? I do. It really hurt. But now I give it back to him.

Now I probably haven't said anything yet about the insult exchanging with Malfoy.

So that's how it goes.

He (always the one to start it) throws a comment my way. Then, when I find the opportunity I throw his comment back to his face. And after that he attacks me with another insult, which I return, and he returns my insult with a new insult and I could keep repeating the word insult for a while, but I believe you understand me.

And that insult wrestling was my awesome relationship with Malfoy ,which I extremely enjoyed up until I became a lunatic and fell for him.

As a result, now, the insult game is no longer funny. It is painful and annoying.

But that little fact would never make me tell him I'm into him.

Actually there's a whole list of things that _wouldn't_ make me tell him. Whereas I haven't yet found one that would make me say it. Not one in the whole wide world. Which is – unfortunately- saying something. Right?

In other words…

I would never tell him even if I wanted to.

I would never tell him even if my life depended on it.

I would never tell him even if I was friends with him.

I would never tell him even if I was leaving forever.

I would never tell him even if _he_ was leaving forever.

I would never tell him even if he was nicer to me.

I would never tell him even if he apologized.

I would never tell him even if his grey (awesome) eyes were filled with pain.

And to sum it up …

I will never tell him even though it hurts.

Ok, ok don't cry. I'm just joking. I mean, I'm not, but it is not as dramatic as it sounds. I have my rules that's all. 'Rules to keep yourself from being ridiculed' I call them.

Though judging by today's event I probably have to rename it. Something in the lines of 'Rules to keep yourself from being ridiculed…_again_.'.

"This is not even an argument Weasley. With you daydreaming and all. I guess now that you can't argue you're perfectly useless. I'm off." Oups. I had forgotten about it… I mean, I had forgotten about our fight… not him!

Like I could forget about him.

A/N: I hope you like t dear readers.

Please leave a review before you exit…

Love you all,

Sarah


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok, firstly I love your reviews and try to take under consideration everything you say.

I hope you like what I do as well

We're back to **Scorpius POV **

I surely own nothing of this . It all belongs to J. K. R.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 5:**** Murder is a crime and is punished by Wizarding Law.**

It is a perfectly terrible day today. I'm serious!

The sun is shining just too bright and there is an obvious lack of clouds in the sky. Which is –let me tell you- absolutely outrageous.

Now imagine waking up with an _awesome_ mood and then, a bird comes and sits on your window! And to add to that…it starts singing too. I mean what have I done to deserve this?

Is it because last week I put Fred's cloak on fire? Cause if that's the reason you should know it was an accident. I mean not the actual fire –that was fully intended- but the part when it almost burnt his hair, that was accidental! Swear.

But never mind that. The fact is, I was just out of my bed, full of joy like only one who fought with the girl he loves could be and then I heard the singing. And not only that but a smell of blossoming flowers caught my nose too.

I mean if that's not nature's way of saying 'you suck!' then what exactly is it? No don't bother answering. It doesn't even matter now. Cause I'm not going out there.

I am not leaving this room. Not even this bed, until it starts raining cats and dogs. Yeah, you heard right. That's all I want in my life at the moment. A rainstorm.

No, not Weasley! Of course not. She out there hating me alright. I don't need her to come back and prove it to me once more. Last night was enough thank you very much.

All I need is a storm. Black clouds, dark sky, strong winds and …guess what? No birds singing. Exactly!

Actually there should even be a rule about those things. When one is miserable the rest of the world –including nature- has to respect it. Ok?

So no suns and birds and flowers today. Is that so hard?

"Are you coming down to breakfast or not?" Erm…can I add No Al to the former rule as well?

"Nope." I growl from under my pillow. I know, I know very mature. But today's just not my day so let's not press it any further.

"Man, if you don't get up now you'll miss Transfiguration together with breakfast." Yeah, I know, this is the tenth time you're telling me that .

"Don't care." I can keep that dialogue for long but I think not... "Go on without me Al." I say like the unselfish person that I am. Well, sort of…

"I don't think so. McGonagall's gonna be pissed off if you don't come." He stated. Since when has my best mate turned into a good boy? What have I done wrong?

"Tell her I'm sick." I say sleepily.

"Are you?" He insists. Someone please explain to him that it is none of his business. I have the right to be sick or miserable whenever I want.

"Yes, I am. Now go." I say, not even bothering to look at him. This boy has the tragic power to understand when I lie to him. Ok, not always. I mean when I said I found his cousin dreadful he didn't seem to suspect anything. But other than that he usually does.

"Sure…" What did I tell you?

"I'll just leave you to your…" To my…? Misery? Depression? Anguish? Please enlighten me. "…thoughts." Aha…

"Thank you!" I exclaim and twirl around the bed. At last he got it. I need my space. Some time to get over that incredible slap I got last night.

Oh, don't even ask.

She was furious. I thought for a moment she was going to hex me to next century.

But she didn't. Thought now that I think of it, I guess I would have preferred that.

"However it would seem like you are really scared of her if you don't show up today." What? Scared? I am not _scared_. Sad _yes_, annoyed, _surely_ but no way I'm scared!

"I'll be there in ten." I mumble hurriedly and I see my _former _best friend smirking .

Classes passed peacefully. I can't say that I enjoyed them much. You know, thinking of her and all. But at least they passed.

So I'm now heading to the Quidditch pitch having almost adapted to the Mediterranean climate that has invaded England.

Seeing her smiling played a part there I must say. But only a small one.

We were just going out of Great Hall in noon (Me and Al I mean not me and Weasley) and she was coming in from History of Magic , smiling her pretty smile, walking her little walk like all was good.

And believe it or not for a second I too felt everything was fine. Damn her and her stupid misleading smile.

Hmm, Hooch looks grumpy this evening. Finally someone who shares my mood. I wonder if she had a fight with the person she's into as well.

"Mr Malfoy. Sure took you long enough to reach the pitch." She shouts at me as I fly nonchalantly. What is her deal again?

"Sorry Coach." I apologize. There's no way I'm getting into another fight.

"Well, since you came late and today is free flying for all teams, why don't you go to the third hoop with the Ravenclaws." I shoot Hooch an exasperated look and turn for a second to see Al with James and Fred flying around the first hoop. Why do I get paired up with the Ravies again?

I quickly reach the third hoop and take position. Then suddenly…

"Hey, mate. What's up?" I swift my broom to face the owner of the voice. Well, I know I have said that lots of times lately but now I really mean it.

This is NOT happening!

Flint? The Bloody Flint? Her _boyfriend _Flint? I feel my insides turning up-side-down. I can't really see me, but I'm pretty sure I look quite murderous at the moment. At least I feel so.

What is he trying to prove talking to me? That we're friends or something? Cause I'm not friends with him. Not even close. I don't make friends with idiotic selfish know-it-all insufferable prats, who have only one thing in their mind. Got it _mate_?

"Malfoy! Are you ok?" Do I look ok? No tell me do I? NO.

Exactly! Then why do you keep messing with me?

"'M fine." And that's all he's getting from my mouth. The prick …

Going after Weasley. _My_ Weasley.

And she, like the stupid person she is, fell for his shit and snogged him to prove it. I mean I thought she was smarter than this. But I guess I was wrong. She's all good look yet no brains.

Pity.

Not for her…no. Since what she said yesterday I don't care for her. Pity for _me_ that I still like her. That's all. But sometime I'll get over it. Right? Hope so…

"Pass it Scorpius." Him again, And 'Scorpius'? Since when are we on first-name basis? I pass him the ball fuming.

"Wow, man you _almost_ killed me with that shot." I'll try harder next time don't worry!

"You look quite moody today. Did McGonagall found out about your prank last night?" Hey! He knows about it? Of course he does… She must have told him. Why oh why? It's not like they're dating or something… Yeah…

"No." Happy now? You nosey little …ok you can hardly call him little, he's tall like a bloody troll. Actually, I wonder why girls even like him. And most importantly why _she_ likes him. What she sees in him…

"Well, you did deserve a detention out of it. A huge one." Tell me about it… Hey! Why am I agreeing with him?

"Hmm." I just growl. What is he going to do now? Fight with me to defend her honor?

"I simply don't see why you hate her so." Hate her? Hate her, he says! I bloody love her alright? So could you please cut me some slack?

"I just do." I mumble. Grr, he's persistent, that I have to admit.

"I think it is stupid." Did I ask for your opinion or something? No I did not!

"I can't believe there is even one person who thinks Rose is bad." And _I _can't believe you're so bloody oblivious!

"There's me." I mutter throwing the quaffle to the hoop rapidly and angrily.

"If only you knew what a great girl she is you wouldn't." You think I don't? Oh, I am so killing him.

"I don't care." No I don't , I don't , I don't…

Crap. It never works.

"Right. It's just that I'm so glad we're together that I can't keep my mouth shut about it. To me she's so awesome. Gorgeous and clever and funny. Oh, ok you look mad I'll stop now." Repeat after me. Murder is a crime and is punished by Wizarding Law. Murder is a crime and is punished by Wizarding Law. Murder is a crime and is punished by Wizarding Law… Better. Much better.

"Thank you." I say and for the first time I mean it.

We start playing some real Quidditch and soon I feel significantly better. Flying helps. Even if it is next to a real bastard like Flint.

"Ok, brooms to the ground. Practice is over." I hear Hooch's voice from underneath and sigh in relief. Thank Merlin, it is over!

"See you Scorpius." Says Flint. Or not… Says I.

"Aha" I reply.

"By the way, sorry for scolding you like that. About the prank I mean. I guess it was none of my business." None of his business? The coward. The prat. The …grr. If she was my girlfriend I would have hexed anyone who pulled her shocks and made her cry.

"Plus, had you not pranked her she would never ask me to sleep with her last night." WHAT? Oh, Merlin. He did not just say what I think he said, right? Right?

Murder is a crime and is punished by Wizarding Law.

Murder is a crime and is punished by Wizarding Law.

Murder is a crime and is punished by Wizarding Law.

Murder is… hmm, what was that curse again? Avada Kedavra?

"She said she would feel much better if I stayed and talked her to sleep. So I owe you a thanks actually." Oh! Talk her to _sleep_. Well… small misunderstanding there. But it is equally bad…

A/N: Tell me what you think about it.

I think it was another quick update wasn't it?

I found it difficult to write that chapter so please let me know what you think!!!

Love ya all

Sarah


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok, that took a little longer than usual but I had a sudden inspiration about the end of this story and I just had to write that first.

**By the way, do you think it is really perv of me to write from a guy's POV?** I was just wondering…I mean I just thought that there are some things that are the same for both sexes… like feelings- I don't know…please give me a piece of advice!

It is –in case you have forgotten- **Rose POV** again

I honestly hope you like it

Enjoy

**Chapter 6:**** Not one**

Two weeks. Two bloody weeks and I still spend my night crying for him. I haven't had one night of good sleep since that day. Not one! What the hell is wrong with me?

I mean, I thought that sorrow from a fight lasts one or two days. Three at the most. But this depression… Blimey, It's been messing with my head for two whole weeks. Oh, I really hate it that I love this Malfoy. I really do.

And poor David. Having to put up with all this. If I were him I would have broken up with me ages ago.

Then again if I were David I would have never fallen in love with Malfoy in the first place. I would never even look at him if I didn't wish to humiliate his Slytherin arse. I would be the bloody Captain of the Ravies and I would have unlimited opportunities to swear at him during games.

'You play like a sis, Malfoy!' , 'My three-year old niece could throw that quaffle better than you Malfoy!' , 'Hey, Malfoy! Why did ya stop? Broken a nail or something?' I would shout at him and the satisfaction for putting him down would come all over me. Aha! Hurray for Rose-David.

Not to mention that I wouldn't feel that stupid guilt that I felt two weeks ago. Just happiness.

And last, yet not least! I would not be in love with the guy. No. Nope. I would finally be able to despise him like he deserves. Cause let me tell you, he does deserve to be despised. Ohoho, he most certainly does.

But! There comes the… 'unfortunately part', as I like to call the downsides of my theories (or simply the parts of my theories which involve him).

Well, like I said. _Unfortunately_, I am _not _David and I am _madly_ in love with Malfoy. Poor me.

I am in other words one of the thousand girls who like this…-this human-like ape, this error of nature, this….

_However, _I, contrary to the rest of the female population, who have left their brains somewhere into the love-potioned candies they give him, do not get all cute and sweet around him. No. I am a self-respecting witch, thank you very much.

I do my best to ignore him and play cool. But it doesn't always work.

Biggest proof of this latest theory of mines? The fight we had two weeks ago. That you just cannot call ignoring. Biting one's head off? Yes. Almost cursing one to oblivion? Yes. Risking to get behind the bars ? Yes. Ignoring? Nooo…

"Hey, baby." Wha-? Oh, David. Would you be surprised if I said I'm sort of sick of him? I mean he wants to help me but...

"Oh, hi. How are you?" I try to sound excited. I really do. It just doesn't come out.

"Better than you I suppose." He mutters. I know I'm starting to piss him off with my attitude , I just can't stop. I mean depression does not have a turn on/off stitch –or switch- (I could never remember all those muggle things grandpa and grandma Granger have in their place) does it?

"Yeah…erm…sorry about that." I mumble. It hurts to see him that troubled but what other choice do I have? Telling him _not_ being an option I assure you.

"I just can't understand you Rose. You were all happy at first and then suddenly you turn sad and distant." Merlin, I'm such an awful person. Malfoy's right to call me a bitch.

"I know and I'm really sorry. What else can I say?" I say firmly.

"Oh, I don't know…Perhaps tell me what's wrong with you...." Sorry. Can't do.

"I've told you before, I'm just moody. No reason whatsoever." I should become an actor. I'm a natural.

"Look, Rose, I played stupid for long enough but that's all I can take." Damn. I seriously messed things up with David. And he's so good, so nice and cute. What's wrong with me? I need therapy.

"I want this to work. I try. But I can't keep this up if you don't share with me." He shouts.

Yes! It is a great idea. I will go back to being the logic person I was and do my best to repair our relationship. I will stay up all night thinking how great you are not how mean he was. I will keep my eyes open to see whether you came for breakfast not him.

Huh…easier said than done. Take my word for it.

"Listen, I know how you like me and I really like you too, but at the moment I'm…well not the best girl to date." I hope that didn't sound too mean.

"You're breaking up right?" He seems shocked. Merlin he really wanted this to work. I'm so sorry. So, so , so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Honestly!

"Yes. And you have every right to hate me. I deserve it." I say apologetically. He's so handsome. How could I not fall for him? How?

"But that's the problem Rosie. It is impossible for me to do so. Even when you break up with me I cannot hate you." Oh, Merlin. I can't stand this. I take a step forward and hug him tight.

"Just so you know I had a great time. And, you are one of the best people I know. I don't ask for friendship but if you ever need me I'll be here." I say from David's shoulder. It still feels nice to hug him. Even better now that I don't have to pretend I'm in love.

"I hope you will find who you seek for Rose. I bet it won't take long since there aren't many people here who can resist you. Not even one that hates you." I feel tears welling up my eyes.

Not one huh?

Guess again.

A/N: Well, small chapter here.

But I know how you'd rather have Scoprius POV so …

Next chapter will be bigger and extra interesting!!!

Till next time

Sarah


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I want to thank you all for your good words and especially those who always leave a review before leaving. People I love you a lot for what you do!

Having read one particular review I must say that no matter what I'm not stopping this story! So no worries.

**Scorpius POV **

Everything belongs to J. K. R.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 7:**** Being Obvious**

Isn't Filtch a great guy? Now tell me isn't he? And his small cute grey cat…Isn't she adorable? The way she sees you pulling a prank and runs to inform him. Just marvelous.

And the Forbidden Forest…What a charming place! I should tell James to go for a picnic there sometime. Enjoy the dim lit paths and the company of the centaurs , the huge spiders and so on.

Have I ever told you how I adore the house-elves? I haven't? Then I'm a jerk that's for sure. Because I do adore them and they deserve it. Being _talkative_ and all.

And by now you must be dying to know why , a pessimist like myself is so happy. Well, I will tell you immediately. I simply can't hold it any longer.

She broke up with him!

Can you believe it? I couldn't. The house-elves had to recite the actual conversation for me to accept they were telling the truth. But I am sure now. She is alone again!

Ok, I know it is meaningless to put the flags out for it since I'm not planning on telling her, but… well you know…I'm celebrating for my barely saved mental health. That's all.

Plus I don't know if it is my idea but I think she, herself, is far better now. Yeah, yeah, I heard (unfortunately) everyone claiming how happy they both were and how cute they looked together (and it was a real torture).

However, I could see she was not at all happy. She seemed distracted when she talked to him and she gave him her _other_ smile. Not her ironic one of course. That smile is dedicated to me only! Her fake smile I meant. The one she uses when she gets less than O in a test. Needless to say that, I've seen this smile only once and she had been down with the flu for a month then.

And the same one she had when a boy hits on. Like this time in fifth-year when that bastard McLaggen showered her with his polyjuice potion and asked 'Would you like to take off your robes so that I can clean them?'. Now, I always hated Mclaggen but since that time I did my best to make his days in Hogwarts a living hell.

And I succeeded. As expected.

"Oh hello, Rosie!" Excuse me? Rosie? I turn my head rapidly away from the lake and to the direction of the castle. And there she is. Walking down the path, coming to us. If I hadn't seen her in Yule Dance last year I would say that now she looks prettier than ever. The sun is in her hair and she's smiling like she never did when she was with him. Ha! Take that Flint.

"Good day to you too James." She calls our way and waves. Lucky James.

"What's up little cousin?" Says Fred who is sitting smugly back against a huge tree. I try not to stare. Pointless. As always.

"Hey, Fred , Al , Matt." What? I don't get to be greeted? I'm gonna go cry now.

"Hi." Everyone replies. Everyone but me of course. If I don't here a 'hi' I'm not talking to her.

"Malfoy. What a misfortune to meet you here." Hmm, now that I think of it, it might had been better if she did not speak to me. 'Misfortune'… Crap, why do I have to love her? Merlin if I ever see you beware! Cause I won't play nice after what you put me through. No, I will kick your ancient arse. And that's a promise.

"My sentiments exactly Weasel." I growl.

"So what's new cousin? Apart from you ditching Flint I mean." James says and smirks. Hehehe. The little devil…

"Funny James. Nothing I daresay. And you? I mean other than the 'Oh, oh look it's a monster in the corridor' incident?" Merlin, she's killing him. Weasley-James 1-0.

"Hey! How did you know that?" Hmm, let me guess. House-elves?

"House-elves talk, dearest." I knew it. And 'dearest'…Has she or has she not a great sense of humor?

"And it was quite spectacular let me tell you. Mistaking Mrs Noris for a Dementor." Poor James. I won't even bother to give her a point for that…she's destroying him.

"It was dark." Good try mate , but still.

"Admit it James it was hilarious." Thank you Al.

Damn! Look at her. She's laughing and hugging dad. Man, what would I give to be in his place. At least he is humiliated but gets a hug out of it. I instead get a depression and a quidditch game with Flint. I must be cursed of something. Bad luck spell, I bet. If I find out who…grr

"Whatever. I get a hug out of it anyway." Precisely! See? Even James noticed.

"Instead of someone else I know who lost that privilege." She shoves him lightly to the shoulder. They seem so…so…so comfortable together.

"Don't worry about it though Rosie. You deserve much better than Flint." Fred points out. Of course she does. However I don't know anyone worthy of her.

No. Not me of course. Now listen, I might love her but I'm not delusional. I mean, I am handsome, funny –in a devious kind of way- and smart –a true genius- yet, I'm not even close to reaching _her_ standards. See, I have accepted it.

"I agree with mum." Matt adds. How could he not?

"Actually I think it was a blessing that you ditched him." Weasley glares at James. Wow, I would rather not be at his place now. Why did he had to press the matter? Now he messed with her good mood. And that is never a good thing. Especially for me.

"How so?" She says daringly. James opens his mouth. To say some wisecrack I'm sure of it. Bad idea James...

"Cause there was no way you could fit with him." Ok , that was not as hazardous as I expected. Oh, wait! There's more. Of course. It is James Potter we're talking about. There is always more.

"He is a good boy. You –being the sensible girl that you are- need a bad boy." Ehm…what? I think I lost him somewhere after the 'good girl' part.

"Oh really? Do you have someone in mind then cousin?" I don't know why but I'm really, really sure she shouldn't keep asking what she's asking. Call it a hunch.

"Well, if you must know yes I do. In fact I'm sure that there is only one person in this entire school that suits you." Hey! What's that supposed to mean? He has found her a soul-mate or something. The guy doesn't know what he's talking about. He's a bloody fool.

"James what you just said is total nonsense! You don't know everyone in this school" Merlin I love that girl! Thank you. Thank you very much .

"Maybe I don't but I know the one guy that matches up with you. I know him _very _well." Pardon? 'I know him _very _well'? Is he implying something or is it just me? Oh no, no, no ,NO.

He can't be talking about…me, right? Right? I mean it would be ridiculous to even consider it. Me with her. I don't think of it and I bloody _know_ I love her.

"You know him too. Though I believe you never thought of going out with him." Ok, he's starting to scare me now. Breathe in , breathe out.

"What stupid idea has gotten into your head again James?" Al interrupts. Yeah! What stupid idea…?

"It is not stupid. And I assure you I didn't mean to think of it but he's so blood obvious when he's around her." I am not obvious! I do my best to hide it. How can that brainless git have realized it?

"Oh, for Merlin's sake who is it James? Just spit it." No, no don't! What do I do now? Run? Hide? Drop school? Commit suicide? Merlin!

"My dear son of course." Why are you looking at me? Why is everyone staring at me? Crap. He is dead, that Potter. Tortured and killed. With my own hands I will strangle him. No wands whatsoever… I want to feel the pleasure of destroying him.

"Matty." Matt?! He's joking. It is _obvious_, he's pulling my shocks.

Oh! I know. It is all a big house-elve's conspiracy. They found out I call them sneaky and nosey and they want a payback. So they dragged James to the trick.

That must be it. I see no other explanation.

I deeply regret calling them nice. I will never ever forgive them for it.

"James, that's stupid." Al says but I no longer pay attention. It's like I'm hypnotized by a bloody mermaid. I cannot react. Did he actually mean it? But that's a disaster. And…Hey! Why is Matt checking Weasley out? Get your greedy eyes off _my_ Weasley!

Damn. I thought the Flint case was the worst that could happen. Now, if she takes Bloody James seriously and decides to date Matt it will be the end of me. Like shooting me an Unforgivable.

"I have to go." I say suddenly. Ok, if I did not give myself away now then I'm taking up acting. I stand up and make my way to the castle.

This is unbelievable.

I mean yes , I didn't want him to say me, but ….Well I expected it. He should have said my name. Cause you know what? Maybe I will never tell Weasley , yet, that's not because we don't match! No. It is only and I repeat _only _because she hates me all too much to even take this seriously.

What I'm trying to say is, we do fit. Better than her and Matt, that is. Better that her and anyone else. It is obvious.

James should have said me! I would have killed him. True . But nevertheless it was me he ought to have said.

"Scorp, Scorp! Wait up mate." Can't this boy understand that I want some privacy? Does he really wish to die so much? Cause that's all he's gonna get if he keeps messing up.

"What James? What?" Tell me. Did you came to announce you are planning their wedding too? Because if you are I'm not becoming his best man. No.

"You're bloody hilarious did you know it?" Hilarious? Now he's making fun of me. This guy has crossed every line today. Messing with her , messing with Matt, messing with me!

"I mean, I knew you would break after that but I had no idea you were going to freak out that much!" Break? Freak out? I am not freaked out! I am just way too pissed off with your disturbed antics that's all.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I turn suddenly and face him. I need some explanations here.

"It's supposed to mean I was kidding, you can start breathin' now." I don't think I understand what you are talking about. I _was_ breathing. Aha! I was.

(Was it _that_ obvious that I wasn't? Just asking…)

"James, why would I care if you are serious or not?" Thought you could make me confess so easily? Wrong!

"Well, I don't know, perhaps because you are crazy for her…" What does he think he is doing? It is none of his bloody business if I am or not.

"For who?" It's not gonna work, I know but it will buy me some time to think of an excuse. 'I didn't mean to' , 'I know she will never like me too', 'Yeah, she's your cousin and I will stay away'. Something in those lines.

"Funny Scorp, but this is not going to give you time to run again. You know who I mean." I wasn't going to run! But wait! Do I have to run? Do I need to run? Cause I can…

"So that's why you've been saying all those stupid things back there? Because you _thought _I like Weasley?" Did I stress the point where he '_thought_' I like her?

"Yeah, but I had no idea what I was doing." No, you did not and yes, I accept your apologies.

"Had I known you're actually _in love_ with her I would have said your name at once. No tricks." Well, this guy's got nerve. That's all I have to say. But he's not going to live to torture more people with it. I assure you. I've had enough with him.

"That would have been interesting." I spit back and smile sardonically.

"I would have enjoyed it very much. Watching her killing you." He's laughing. Why is he laughing? It is not funny. But of course he has never met her dark side that's why he laughs.

But I have and I'm telling you once again: it is _not_ funny. It is a traumatic experience. Like this one time in fourth year when I transfigurated her 1000 word Potions essay into a teapot (I won't even bother to say 'accidentally' since we both know it was fully intended). Well, she burnt my hair. All of it. So I had to wear a cap for more than a month. And to add to that I still believe she was aiming that spell just a little bit lower…

"Now come on. You are overreacting. She wouldn't have killed me. Imperious me perhaps but kill…Nah." Well, that's a comforting thought!

"That would do." I glare at him angrily. I still can't see what he's trying to pull here.

"Oh, just cut the crap, Scorp. The thing is you're into her and you've got to tell her before she finds herself a new boy." Ouch! That was under the belt.

"I think she might in fact say 'yes'." Ok, what is this person taking? I'm suspecting some hallucinatory drug or something.

"Man, you should cut the dope it's killing you." I try to smirk but it is no longer a joke to me.

"Whatever Scorp. You should tell her anyway. Before everyone knows." Everyone? How on earth could they know? I told noone. I was perfectly discreet.

"You told this nonsense to others as well?" I'm fuming like an old chimney. What can I say? That I'll kill him? Well it is not even enough…

"No. Just Matt." Oh, so that's why he was all glad to help me prank her. The traitor. I'll deal with him later.

"So when do you plan on telling her?" Hey, hey, hey! I believe I haven't explained the 'not telling anyone' theory to him yet… I should.

"First of all, I have nothing to say. I don't remember agreeing that I like her in any point." Aha! I didn't ! Now tell me who's the genius here?

"Mate, I've been talking about it for twenty minutes and not once did you deny it or protested about it. I think I need no further proof. You're so obvious!" Crap. He _does_ know. I can't believe it. I always thought James was the most clueless, fazed-out of them all. How could he have figured it out?

I quit that's it. If he wants the truth then I might as well give it to him. He wanted to interfere then let him interfere. He'll be wishing he never did as soon as he sees this mess I'm into.

"Fine. Just fine. You want to hear it? Then listen. Yes, I do like her. I'm crazy for her as you said. Satisfied?" Ha! He's so gaping at me. Didn't I say he will regret it?

"Wow! Well…then I guess…you should tell her." What?! That's all he has to say? The prick. He really has no idea.

"Yeah, sure." Like she would ever believe me. She would just start laughing and sending curses my way.

"You mean you won't say it?" Do I seem suicidal? Do I?

"Course not!" What a stupid question…

"Now that's idiotic! You have to." Erm… Let me think, hmm…No, I don't!

"No way." Period. Conversation over. Main points raised. Case closed. Get it?

"Shit, Scorp, grow some balls will you?" Grow some balls? I really hate him now. He has no bloody idea what I had to put up with to keep this a secret.

"Now listen closely cause I will say it just once. If the fact that I wish to live and be able to at least speak to her every once in a while makes me a coward then I most certainly am one. Got it?" I search for my long lost breath. He was asking for it that's all I have to say.

"Great. Then I guess we both agree. You are one." He snaps. Crap I am aren't I ?

"I thought that if I told you, you would finally take some courage and go tell her, like you should. But if you're not ready to take a risk for her then you shouldn't after all. You _obviously_ don't mean what you said." What didn't I mean? That I love her? That she hates me? That she'll kill me? That I cannot stand not talking to her? What? Oh, he's such an idiot. I cannot believe him sometimes.

"It is none of your business James. But thanks for your good words. Made me remember why I did not tell anyone." He seems offended. Well, so am I . He should never say what he said.

It was too cruel.

To know I will never have her was easy. To except that she will always hate I managed. To see her kissing Flint I survived. But to hear that I don't love her, well that's practically unbearable.

A/N: I don't know if this chapter was of your liking but I think that as far as the ideas are concerned it was nice

Tell me what you think! Please! Review!!!

Next post up will be soon and before the week ends I will have finished the story.

Well, until next time, make love not war (lol)

Kisses

Sarah


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ok you people I won't lie. I love your reviews!!

Actually I thought of dedicating this chapter to all you that constantly write comments for the Mess but I decided that next chapter will be far more appropriate…

**Rose POV **

And we're finishing – only 3 chapters left. Sniff , sniff

Enjoy!

**Chapter 8 :**** The Messed Up Matters **

I am so messed up. That's all I can tell you at the moment. I mean it feels like I have Apparated in a different dimension. Because all this time I had some general knowledge of what was going on around me. I did! I know it didn't seem that way but I did.

However, now I am clueless. I know that changes happen, but usually some certain aspects of my life remained the same. Well, not this time. No.

Bloody James managed with one little sentence of his to make me worry like hell and Malfoy with one little move to drive me nuts. Now everything I thought was settled is…well…no longer ok.

Number one messed up matter. My cousins. As in , my stupid immature annoying cousins , know all about my personal life. I guess the house-elves are to blame for that. Obviously they hurried to tell them how I broke up with David and they, like the stupid guys that they are had to shout it for the whole school to hear.

Messed up matter number two. . Matt. My friend Matt. The guy that until last year was trying to sneak into my bedroom with James to read my diary (needless to say I haven't one , I simply wanted to torture them) now sort of fancies me. Which is let me say, freaking me out. He even checked me out for a minute there, for Merlin's sake!

Messed up matter number three. Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy, if I am not mistaken, was slightly annoyed that Bloody James paired me up with Matt. I mean I don't know. I was never able to understand that boy (although that didn't stop me from falling for him). But still, I believe he was mad at James for saying what he did. To my defense he left a moment later not even bothering to make up an excuse. Now, wouldn't you be suspicious?

I never thought that I would say it but there is in fact one thing that is even worst than knowing Malfoy hates you. Considering that Malfoy might not hate you after all.

Because dear people I had accepted it. That we could never be together, and now one little fact comes and makes me question everything.

You know what? I think, after all, that there is only one thing that has remained the same in my messed up life.

James is still the same stupid, ignorant looser, he always was.

"'Morning Rose" I hear my darling friend Chris mutter sleepily from next to me.

"Hi, Chris." I reply likewise.

"So what's bothering you again?" Well, to tell you the truth, I'm madly in love with this guy that I thought hated me , but now appears to be annoyed cause my mental cousin said I should date his best mate cause we're made for each other. That's about it.

See now why I don't tell anyone my problems?

"Nothing!" I say just a little too enthusiastically.

"Yeah, sure, and _I_ just came from a Mandrakes concert! Now , be serious. What is the matter? I thought you were glad you broke up with David. Don't tell me you're having second thoughts…" Mandrakes concert! Good one. But second thoughts? No.

"It's not that. I'm simply a bit troubled." I am so gonna regret this…

"'Bout what?" How can I say this without causing her to faint on me?

"Well, you see it was all James' fault." Good start. Now breathe and continue.

"He decided to express his opinion about my love life." She seems terrified. This girl understands me fully.

"Oh, crap!" My exact words.

"So he went all nuts about knowing my soulmate. Said he was a good friend of his and so on. And you'll never guess who he matched me with." I'm telling you , never!

"Hohoho. Poor Rose. Now, let me think … Malfoy maybe?" Erm, what? How on earth did she think of such a crazy idea. Life is a big irony!

"No! Matt Jordan!" I can't understand how she could suggest Malfoy with such tranquility and when it comes to Matt she's gaping at me like that…

"That was indeed unexpected." She's kidding me right? Malfoy was natural whereas Matt was the nutcase of this scenario?

"Unlike _your_ suggestion that was _totally_ predictable." I say sarcastically.

"Well, I always thought you sort of matched." Ok, like I said before my life has so turned up-side-down. Is James' paranoia contagious?

"You think so?" Oups! Sweet Merlin, what have I said? Is my mouth so uncontrollable? Now she's gaping again but I don't blame her this time. Blowing my cover so stupidly!

"I knew it! Wait till James hears about it!" Oh, crap. I'm so dead! James! Why doesn't she simply give it to the 'Daily Prophet'?

"Chris! Chris! Come back. Don't you dare say those crap to Bloody James!" She doesn't even answer. I give up. My life is ruined. Once and for all.

This is the end. I will just go and enjoy my last Potions lesson…

Oh! And such luck. Guess who's behind me. Malfoy of course. Like it's not enough that he destroyed my life he has to take away even this last hour of sanity. The bastard. Hating me and then pretending he was pissed off that I get to be paired up with Matt.

And if he in fact doesn't hate me like he was supposed to then why , of why, hasn't he said a thing? A simple 'Hi Rose.' Would be enough. The brat. Confusing me like that. Making me blow my I-hate-Malfoy cover.

I turn to shoot him a killing look. If only he knew what he does to me.

He's staring at me again, Like he did yesterday down the Great Lake. Like…like he's interested to know what I'm thinking. The liar!

"What are you looking at Malfoy?" I spit. He's caused enough trouble.

"The correct question is, what I am _trying _to look at, Weasley. And your answer is, the board. But it is very hard since this bush that's stuck on your head blocks my view." Grr. How dares he?

But hold it a moment! That sounded a lot like the old, I-hate-Rose Malfoy. I suppose I was wrong after all. My fanciful mind –not him- was to blame after all.

"What do you expect me to do Malfoy? Cut my head?" I know I sound way too bitter for the occasion but I can't help it.

"Would be a nice idea. I mean you're nothing more than a burden to the society anyway." Fine I got your point Malfoy. I am not only ugly but useless as well. I got it. I will never doubt his hatred for me again.

"Sir! Could I please go out for a minute?" I raise my hand to Curtling's direction and I catch one glimpse of Malfoy's guilty expression. Oh, I'm not buying that shit again! The Professor nods and I'm out of the class in zero time.

I feel like banging my head on a wall. How could I imagine that he liked me? Even for a moment? How could I?

Messed up matter number four. I am such an idiot.

Cause only an idiot would believe their life-long enemy likes them just because he was angry and left a conversation quickly without announcing _publicly _the reason.

He was probably going to snog one of his girlfriends or something like that anyway.

A/N: Another quick update! Isn't this awesome?

Well, I am really anxious to hear opinions for this chapter so REVIEW!!!

Love you all from the bottom of my heart

Kisses

Sarah


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This is the time to say thanks .

Firstly thanks to all of you for reading and commenting. I adore you

Secondly a very big kiss to 'theessenceofmurtlap' , 'jasmineflower27' , 'Malin from Sweden' and 'rm' who have written just about as much as I have about this story.

As well as many others that keep reviewing.

So all of you,

Enjoy!

**Chapter 9: So Bloody Close**

How can you love someone so much and still be scared to tell them? How can you admire a person so deeply but when it comes to thinking of having a relationship with them you're sure it'll fail? And If I actually find my long lost bravery and decide to tell her how am I going to do it?

All great questions let me tell you. But still there are just thoughts. Cause I'm way too scared and James –strangely enough- is correct. If I still think of what people will say then I don't love her enough.

But I do! Damn it, I do. More than he can even imagine.

And I could bear the mocking glares from the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs. The pity from Gryffindors and the 'It was a mistake' from Ravenclaws . What I cannot stand is her saying no.

I shiver only at the thought of it. So I think that if it actually happens –which _will_ if I say it- I will…

I will become a hermit, move to a cave somewhere in the desert and feed only with worms. Then, after sometime the malnutrition and heat will mess with my antics and turn me completely loony. In the end only some peaceful peasants will remember me as 'the deeply-disturbed old man' who stole worms from their crops.

Great plan huh? Would you believe me if I said I have given it serious thought? Well, I have. I've even searched for a cave…ok, ok that's not true but the rest… Totally.

On the other hand, now that I think of it, after saying what I just said…I don't think I need to go to the desert to turn loony. Nah…Seeing her every day and having to pretend I hate her does the job just as well. No need for heat, sand and worms…

All I need is a good deal of Weasley every once in a while and my reasoning is all gone.

All in all then, I am doomed. I've managed to reach a dead-end. Congrats!

Because she has gone under my skin a long time ago and with or without telling her she'd still haunt me. She, with her witty smile and her unbelievable eyes.

No matter if I am in the desert or my dorm I'd think of her red-curly hair anyway.

No matter if she stares at me like I've grown a second head or she shouts at me as usual, I'd still fail every test in Potions because I was looking at her.

Which brings me to the most pervert, outrageous, idiotic, scary thought I have even made in my seventeen years. What if I… sort of-, kind of-, slightly, half-, told her? Yeah, I know I haven't lost all memory of the past years. I remember I said I would never tell her, but… _Things_ have happened since then.

She had a boyfriend, and I made her cry and she got paired up with my best mate and James found out and we had a serious conversation. That counts for something doesn't it? Please say it does…

"I agree." Said a voice from next to me. I turned from my lunch only to meet James, who was sitting nonchalantly at the Slytherin table not caring he was getting millions of killing looks. What does he agree with?

"What about?" I ask sharply. I really hate how the Potters always know what I am thinking.

"Telling her, I agree you should." He must be a Sheer or something. There no other explanation.

"Damn it James, how do you do it?" I mumble annoyed.

"You're missing the point here mate. The question is how are _you _gonna do it." He states like it is the most natural thing. I stare at him shocked.

"Erm, I am not?" I say sarcastically. I thought he had given up on me _and_ this argument.

"You said you would not mess with this any longer." I shoot back at him. And I am right. I have myself to argue with I don't need him as well. Surely not!

"I wouldn't but I have new information now. Things changed." Excuse me? What changed? I changed nothing…

"What?" I ask rudely. I hate it when I'm missing something. Especially when it concerns her.

"You'll see. You've got to tell her. Soon." Soon he says. You've gotta be kidding me. When I said telling her I meant when we grow old and grumpy and I will be half-deaf so that I won't hear the 'no' and the chuckle after it. Not soon. Not now… Merlin what a crazy thought.

"This evening's a good idea." Ok, I'm laughing hard. This is a joke right? A new sort of prank… He can't possibly mean to-day! Like this day. During those twenty four hours… Ridiculous.

"I'm serious why are ya laughing son?" I look at him like he is three and trying to Apparate.

"No." I say simply .

"But of course." He's serious! Oh, Merlin he is bloody serious.

"James! I already know the answer so why speed things up?" I growl under my breath. This boy is seriously damaged. Like myself.

"You know nothing!" He snaps. Now why is _he_ snapping? I don't get it.

Not the first time I daresay…

"I know she'll say no." I mutter. He wants me to suffer right? The sadistic bastard…

"So why not go and tell her and be done with it?" Hmm, that's a reasonable argument.

"I-I…" I have no idea. Postponing it is easier? Maybe.

"Stop being a coward Scorpius. I love my cousin very much and for a long time I thought nobody was good enough for her. Till I figured out , my best mate -who's crazy for her and a damn good guy- could do the trick. So don't mess it up." Wow. I had no idea James could form such a big sentence. And he thinks that _I_ deserve _her_ ?

Holy Crap, I have to tell her today.

I really do. If James is acting maturely _and_ believes there's someone good enough for Weasley then I should go and talk to her .

Cause this is officially 'Miracle Day'.

Maybe I'll have a chance. Not a chance with her…no!

A chance to say it and leave the room unharmed. That's all I wish for. Or, rather, that's all I _dare_ wish for.

"If I am not back in an hour owl St Mungo's ok?" I scream at him as I stand up quickly.

"Oh, and dad? Sorry for taking it out on you." I rush towards the Gryffindor table and hear him laughing from behind me. The prick.

She's over there sitting, eating peacefully her mashed potatoes. Mashed potatoes? Maybe I should reconsider…

No. Too late for that now all I can do is find a game plan.

Cause you see it's Rose Weasley that we're talking about. Not any girl that I would simply ask for a private talk.

It is her. I cannot explain it better than that. Not while my stomach is tied in a knot and my lunch is on my mouth. It is _her_! That's all.

I take a gulp and touch her shoulder with the tips of my fingers. I'm not used to touching her.

But suddenly I make up my mind. I must make a stand about it. I grab her arm violently and make her stand up. She turns her pretty head and looks at me shocked. Didn't expect me did you? Well, and that I guess is not even close to the amount of shock she will soon be feeling. Oh Merlin I can't do it. I can't , I can't…

"Malfoy?" She says and I can practically hear my heart beating fast. No turning back now. That's what they say right?

I'm not replying her. I just drag her with me. I've never realized how small and unprotected she is till now. I could carry her if I wanted to. Without much effort too. Of course she can easily curse my eyes off. When it comes to magic she's extremely powerful, you know.

I quickly open the door of the first empty classroom I find and get inside , Weasley following me. Like she has an option. I feel a bit like a caveman . Dragging her and all, but I fear it is the only way. Besides it won't be the first time I'm treating her awfully. And _if _or actually _when _she turns me down I will be much worse.

So I deserve to know that I have messed with her too. And she has to know she's not the only one who can drive someone crazy. I can too.

And I most certainly will.

Soon.

"Weasley." I declare more than say. She is mad at me. Hahaha. And I haven't even started yet. Merlin help me.

"What do you think you are doing?" She spits at me. Good question. Do you think it will make things worse if I say I have no idea? Just asking, cause …you know… I haven't.

"How dare you drag me here, like you're some sort of prehistoric creature?" And tell me now do we or do we not fit? I can't help but laugh. Under different circumstances I could have hold it back but now I'm too freaked out to do so. She seems amazed at my good mood. Yeah… me too.

"You have no right. I was having lunch and I don't remember giving you permission to bother me when I eat. Or at all for that matter." Now listen here, you! This whole thing was never a matter of permissions. I didn't give you my permission to mess with my head either but you did so anyway , so…

I fight the urge to reply her, those exact thoughts.

"Not to mention that I'm not planning to stay here with you any longer." She is red and fuming. Now and for the first time I feel no joy in seeing her angry. I take a step backwards and watch her closely. Still speechless. Is she really gonna go? And if she is then what do I do?

I take a brave step towards her and catch her arm once more. But this time to my great disappointment she quickly releases herself. Did you know she was so strong? Nah…Me neither .

"Would you please stop touching me? I might catch something." Sarcasm huh? Nice one. Don't you just feel like clapping your hands at her comebacks? I do. That's for sure.

Our fights let me tell you are a real event. People come and ask for autographs afterwards. Plus, we have this unspoken oath or rule. Call it whatever you like.

When she scolds me I supposed to find an equally masterful way of replying. And then she gets to insult me again and I return her insult , till we either get bored –never happens- or tired (I know it might sounds unlikely but after five hours of non-stopping swearing and insulting you would be exhausted too).

However this time I'm not going for a five-hour fight no… I am going for a ten-second murder. Or confessing how I feel about her…to put it more elegantly.

"Listen, …" I try. And fail. Typical.

"Lost for words again Malfoy? Then why don't you step out of the way and let me go?" She can't help it she just has to comment every single thing I do.

"Not that I don't like this conversation. No! It's not that . I just feel sick suddenly. Spending too much time with you and all." She is one cruel girl that Weasley.

"Of course don't you think that I don't appreciate the silence on your part. Oh! Merlin only knows how I do. It's just that you don't even need to speak to be annoying." She glares at me constantly. Yeah…I love you too. Man, why did I decide to tell her again?

"I don't know what it is that makes you look like such a brat more. Your awfully arrogant looks, your outrageous smirk or your devious eyes…" Wow, big statements here. There go my good looks, my witty smile and charming eyes out of the window.

Merlin is this really all she has to do to make me question myself? Guess so.

"And I won't even speak of your messed up antics." Now I'm denied my cleverness as well… What more can a man lose?

"I mean, it's not just wondering about how you get Os in tests, no! What worries me

the most is how on earth you get to have friends and girls. You of all people. You, who call half the people here mudbloods and the other half 'stupid _like_ mudbloods'. You who would rather burn your notes than share them. You who have made almost every girl cry for you." Hmm, ok I suppose there were more things that I could lose. And I did, thank you very much.

So, according to her my good qualities are…? What again? Ah, I remembered. Nothing. Or perhaps that I am tall. I mean she shot me so many accusations I guess I must have missed one or two but I still think she didn't call me short. Right?

"But you know what I find most annoying about you?" Oh there's more? I thought we had covered more or less everything on me that can be described. Wait. She's gonna talk about my height am I correct?

"More than anything I truly despise how cold you can be with people. Me in particular. Makes me look invisible alright." Cold? Maybe I am. But her invisible? I don't think so. This conversation has gotten way out of hand.

"And you know what I find most annoying about you Weasley?" I spit . She put me down enough. I've accepted all her criticism . All her hurtful criticism. Now it's my turn.

"I hate how oblivious you are sometimes." There I've said it. Happy now? Shocked? Yes, of course. How can she not be? She expected something to pair up with her unbelievable insults. Only… I'm no longer playing _that_ game. I'm over with Insult Exchanging.

"Oblivious? I don't see how…" She says. Is it me or does she look a little bit calmer? Me on the other hand…

"See? You're doing it again. YES, bloody oblivious that's what you are." I shout and she seems just a bit scared.

"You are so smart and outspoken and beautiful and…" I take a big breath in. "…special that you couldn't be invisible even if I casted you an Invisibility Charm." Truth from top to bottom , truth.

"And you just go around making everyone fall for you even if they don't want to and you still have no idea how great you are." She really doesn't! Look at how surprised she is. Merlin…Her eyes.

"No. Don't you stare at me this way. Don't you dare look at me with those blue eyes of yours. I mean it, ok? I know how we've always been enemies and how you just love it but _I_ don't. Not anymore. Cause I'm in love with you." Merlin's pants, I've said it. I've actually did what I said I'd never do. This is going to be a disaster. I can't even look.

"I've been for a long time, but I never said a thing cause I knew you'd hate me even more." Oh wait, correction. "I know you'll hate me even more."

"But I love you anyway. I love you when you shout at me cause then your cheeks turn red and your eyes shine. And I love you when you laugh at me cause I can see your face lit up. Not to mention that I love you with gum all over, angry and embarrassed." I smile at the thought.

"All in all there hasn't been one moment during the last three years that I didn't find you amazing. For Merlin's sake I'm failing Potions cause I'm staring at you all the time. And I _never_ fail anything. So don't you ever tell me you are invisible. Ever." I feel something being thrust upon me suddenly. Wow. I can't… breathe. Is she…kissing me? Oh Merlin! She hugs me tight and I feel her soft lips on mine. I had no idea she could be so …so… so…passionate.

This _has_ to be a dream. Cause if it isn't then I'll have to start believing in Santa Claus again.

I decide that it is in my best interest to respond now.

Oh, what the hell, I'm so kissing her back! I deepen the kiss and she seems to enjoy it. What could that mean? Perhaps that she likes me back? Or I am just a good kisser. I never thought I'd say it but I hope it is the first rather than the second.

Oh, crap. I can't think of this now. Not while I'm, you know, so close to her.

So. Bloody. Close.

Dizziness comes quickly. I have no logic left. No idea what's happening either. My mind is shut and all I get to see is snapshots of the world. Her thin waist under my arm. Her long fingers tangled in my hair. A red curl in her forehead. Her feet against mine. And her breath on my neck. Ecstasy. My heart in pounding.

Never before have I felt this way. So dizzy. Elated. So full of joy.

With every other girl I had control. I knew what I was doing. Not once had I been swept off my feet like that before.

But other girls don't matter now. Only _she_ does. I know it sounds pathetically fluffy but one has to speak his mind right? And that's exactly what my mind says – no, shouts – now. She's awesome. Beautiful. There is nothing more amazing in this whole world than her and I cannot believe I was a coward for so long.

And you may laugh all you want at how girlish and romantic I sound but I mean it. Period. Even us cynical guys need some time to be romantic. Don't we?

I try to hold my breath for as long as possible and I never stop kissing her even though I can tell we both need to breath. To my defense, she doesn't stop either.

Yet after some time passes she breaks contact. Why? Merlin why? Is it because we could suffocate to death any time soon if we didn't stop? Cause I wouldn't mind.

"I-I…" She stammers searching for the words and I suddenly lose my cool. Is she going to say she regretted it? That we should forget about it? That she felt nothing?

"I love you too." Dear Merlin! All I can do is smile like an idiot. Did she really say she loves me? This just has to be 'Miracle Day'. And why does my heart races like that? Can extreme joy have that effect on me? I had no idea…

I should have told her ages ago. Ages. What was holding me back? Whoever said that pride matters more was a damn fool.

Oh! Wait that has to be me…Well, whatever. I'm too happy to argue. Besides she loves me. Bloody loves me. And I thought…

"I thought you hated me. You said you hated me. Minutes ago." I mutter. I have to be sure. I have to.

"Cause I thought you did too. I thought that if I told I loved you, you would chuckle to death. I was a fool. That's for sure." It's like listening to myself. If I had to explain why I didn't tell her for so long I would have said it with those exact words. Merlin. That's a mess alright.

"You have no idea how many times I thought of telling you and those reasons kept me back." I whisper. To her ? To myself? I don't know. But it doesn't even matter. Because she is so close that it feels like she's inside me. In my head. This little voice that tells you what to do when you're in trouble.

"What a mess!" She exclaims and looks up at me again. I lean and kiss her again. Lightly. Like we know each other for years. It kind of feels that way. No idea why.

"It was a mess. Now it's all cleared up. Right?" She only smiles. 'Only' being more than misplaced in this sentence. Her smile is different than every other time. This is a smile of joy not sarcasm. It looks so bright that I feel like turning my head away. This is the prettiest smile I've ever seen.

This is my smile.

A/N: Lots of fluff in this chapter and finally them getting together.

I **beg **you tell me what you think !!!! Review please.

It is an important chapter so I am really anxious to hear what you have to say

I so so so so love you and I'm tearing that soon the story will be over

One chapter left

Kisses

Sarah


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I had no idea you wanted more … gosh I am so happy . Am I blushing? Hahaha

Thank you, thank you , thank you!!

Maybe I will write an epilogue to the story after this chapter. Hm? What do you think?

Anyway ,

Enjoy!

**Chapter 10:**** Stars**

I see stars. Literally and metaphorically that is. I never though anybody could persuade me to do what I am doing. However I have to admit that if someone could that would be him.

Merlin he is so great! I cannot believed I lived without him for so long. And for what? My stupid pride. I will never ever ever ever care about what others have to say about my life again. I've learnt my lesson. That's for sure.

But that doesn't matter now. Cause I am flying in the wide blue sky and only he exist. And now you must be thinking I am daydreaming again. Well, guess again. No. I am in fact flying. On a broom that is.

Time to explain myself I suppose. Well, listen how it goes. After kissing him like a million times we both decided it was just a bit too early to leave one another. I mean we've spent only four hours together…

So we simply sneaked out of our dorms and stayed in the same empty classroom that we first kissed, all night! In which time we had the opportunity to find out it was actually the Transfiguration classroom that we had inhabited.

Now, didn't I always say Tranfiguration was my future? Well, I was bloody correct. It is.

This must have been the best night of my life. He spoke of all sorts of thing. How he was scared I would hate him even more I he talked to me. How he didn't really hate mudbloods but –and these are his words not mines- it was the only bad thing he could think of saying to me sometimes. And how he wanted to be a Healer and was terribly scared of spiders. Does that ring any bells? Sure does to me. My dad detests spiders as well you see.

I won't even bother to repeat all the things we talked about cause I seriously haven't got _so_ much free time. All I can say is , I thought it would be awkward , since , we've never had a civilized talk again. However after the fist two hours I spent close to him I felt like I knew him forever. Which I did if you think about it. And he has observed so many of my habits I don't even need to speak about them. I mean even I hadn't noticed I tie my hair up on a plait only when there's a test coming up. I guess it because I'm too stressed. But as I said I had no idea since he told me.

So, as you can probably guess it wasn't until five in the morning that we fell asleep. Together. And I think that no matter how many years go by I will never forget that tender, cozy, feeling I felt while I was in his arms.

Strangely enough he asked if I wanted him to talk me to sleep, said he knew for a thing David had(by the way I had _no_ idea he could be so unsure of himself as to fear I would prefer David). I gave him a deep kiss and answered him , that the only reason I couldn't sleep was because he was so far away. So why on earth would I need help to sleep now? And It was so true.

I was fast asleep in no time and he was the one to wake me up two hours later. 'I have an idea!' He had exclaimed and then dragged me to the broom closet and then to the quidditch pitch. As soon as I realized his plan I thought of protesting but then I saw the innocent almost childlike expression on his face and regretted it.

"Open your eyes." He whispers in my ears and I feel chills down my spine. I had no idea he had that effect on me.

"Bad idea." I whisper back. I am so scared of heights . Has he forgotten?

"Now, come on , I'm here. I promise I'll watch over you. Please Rosie!" Rosie? Oh, he is one sneaky git, my boyfriend.

"No, fair." I protest mildly, while grinning. "You know I can't say no to that." He smirks. Hahaha. Some things just can't change. Not that I want them to…

"What sort of self-respecting Slytherin would I be if I didn't?" I shove him at the shoulder playfully. Just cause we're together that doesn't mean he will get away with it. I mean why should I stop teasing him now? Teasing is what brought us close in the first place.

I open my eyes hesitantly. Then what I see makes me gasp. The stars are so close. If I didn't know better I would say I could reach out and take one. I feel him transforming his smirk into a wide smile. He leans closer and catches my waist. I tremble a bit as I feel moving on the broom but I soon relax . His back is against mine and he holds me tight.

"Still scared?" He asks.

"Not really." I reply without thinking about it. "I never thought it would be so nice…flying I mean." He looks at me an idea flushing in his eyes.

"I could teach you, you know." Seriously? Wow! "Under one condition." Oh. That can't be good. Judging by his mischievous , James-inspired brain.

"Hmm, let me hear it." I say, thoughtful.

"You have to give me some lessons in Potions." Hahaha. Poor guy. I had no idea I was the reason he failed Potions.

"That is one option." I scratch my chin pretending to think. "One the other hand I could simply sit next to you instead of _in front_. That way I will no longer distract you _and_ I can take care of you. Cause you know if you continue that way someday your cauldron will blow and it _won't_ be nice." He seems elated. I knew he would prefer option b.

"Ok, that sounds like a good deal." He bends and kisses me in the cheek. Then behind my ears, where he knows I see stars. And then on my neck. That tickles. I turn and kiss him full on the mouth.

"Oh! I just remembered. We have to tell everyone today." Oups! I had forgotten about this.

"Yes, cause If I just come and sit next to you they will probable freak out." I comment. Hey! What does he look scared?

"The guys won't be a problem." He admits but I think there's more to his point.

"But…?" I encourage.

"I have to talk to your parents right?" Yes. So? Ooooh. I see. And that means I too have to speak to Mr and Mrs Malfoy. Crap. That won't be easy.

"Yes and so do I. Nervous?" I dare to ask.

"It will be just fine." He declares and I feel a lot better. I know he's still scared but he tries to fight it. I'll do the same. No more fear, we've said.

"Damn me! What are you doing up there Scorp." I hear someone shout from under our feet.

"It's Al. Wanna go down there and start telling people?" He says shyly. I nod and give him a good luck kiss.

We land smoothly and Scorpius helps me out of the broom. What a show-off !

"Mate where have ya be-…Rosie?" My dear cousin is lost for words. Been there dear Al. I know how it feels.

"Hi." I say innocently and the tall blonde next to me sends me a teasing look. Yeah I know. I'm big help.

"What is going on?" My cousin finally spits annoyed.

"Well, it's quite simple…" Scorpius begins but somebody coming –no running our way stops him.

"Wait , son. Can I please have the pleasure of saying it?" James! Who else would be sticking his nose in my business? But, hold it a moment. How does he know? I stare questioningly at my boyfriend.

"He's some sort of hidden genius. He realized it long ago." He explains in my ear.

"Will somebody please explain to me what's the matter?" An outraged Al shouts exasperated.

"They are together now." James announces. He has tact that guy. Knows how to speak… Merlin!

"Wha-?" Al looks dumbfounded. Didn't expect it did you?

"It's true." I confirm. Hey! Why is he laughing? Did I say something funny?

"We're serious." Scorpius mutters offended. Yeah!

Still chuckling. What's wrong with everybody today. James is a Sheer and Al is laughing like a child. Then again my new boyfriend is Scorpius Malfoy so I shouldn't judge.

"I cannot believe it. Why people, why? Who lost a bet?" He so ridiculous. For the first time in his seventeen years he reminds me of his brother so much.

"I love him ok?" I point my finger to him and he seems just a bit taken aback. James on the other hand enjoys himself greatly.

"I love her too." Scorpius agrees and catches my hand. I lean on his chest. Do you believe us now Al?

"Crap!" The younger of the two Potters exclaims.

"Thanks." Scorpius says sarcastically and I give him a little nudge. Now let's not be mean…

"Get over it uncle-Al. If you just forget how they were _bickering_ for six years now you will see, they quite fit." The blonde looks apologetically to his best friend. Yeah, James has a point.

Merlin! _James_ has a point? This world is turned up-side-down.

"I-I suppose they do. I mean they're both unbelievable bookworms and the fight like there's no tomorrow, not to mention that they are incredibly stubborn..." Said my beloved cousin thoughtfully. "Anyway what can I say? Cograts guys!" He smiles at both of us and I sense the tension leaving my body and the body next to me. That could have been worse. Lot worse.

"Can I please tell the others?" Asks James suddenly. Hahaha. Back to his old self.

"Why don't you let _me_ do it James? Noone will believe you." Says Al. Indeed.

"Fine. Oh and guys. Since you both love me so much for getting you two together , I need a favor." What again? Can't I enjoy one day with my boyfriend?

"James!" I protest.

"What do you want?" Scorpius asks smirking. Like the little devil he is. If there's a plan then I'm in.

"I have an unbelievable amount of unfinished essays and I really need some help." James confesses. Since when does he care about school?

"Like tutoring you?" I risk a guess but he shakes his head.

"Like doing them for me." What? He must be bloody kidding me. I just got together with the person I've been in love with for a really long time. He can't mess it up.

"No way." I have better things to do. Plus today is Hogsmeade day.

"We'll do it." What? Why? I search Scoprius eyes for answers.

"He did a lot. And even if we don't go to Hogsmeade I will be happy as long as we're together." I smile smugly. Ok, ok, ok…But it is still not ethical to do such a thing.

"You know what James? Sometimes I think you insisted on us getting together just so that you can pass the class." I say sarcastically and my cousin gives me a shocked look.

"Of course! What other reason would I have? That you were both like hell when away from each other? Ridiculous…" The brat!

"It's a deal then." Scoprius says and hugs tighter. "Now if you don't mind…" He adds. Yeah. Sod off!

"Ok, ok. But, hey Scorp! You do plan on telling her parents about it huh?" Al asks suddenly. Why does he have to ruin everything with his logic?

"I mean I'm not planning on stop loving her any time soon , so yeah…" I so so so so so....love him.

"Oh! Good luck then." What for? I don't understand? Is it because dad still holds a grudge against the Malfoys? Oups…

"Why? Your dad had no problem with us hanging out." Poor Scorpius. If only you knew.

"Ohohoho. Yes, but uncle-Ron is NOT our father." James screams back playfully as both my cousins head to the castle.

"Hey Scorp, why are you all pale suddenly?" Why do I bother asking?

A/N: Loved it? Hated it? Please let me know.

I love you all.

So…

**A small gift fro you. **

**One more chapter!! Just one though…**

Until next time

Watch out for the UFOs …(lol)

Love

Sarah


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Ok folks, last chapter.

God I not gonna cry I'm not, I'm not…

I looooooove you all

I will miss you so!

I have one last Scorpius POV (sniff , sniff)

So all of you ,

Enjoy!

**Chapter 11: Epilogue**

I hate summer holidays. I hate parents, I hate my extremely coward self. Oh, mate they're all together. I gulp. I know how I've been brave for her and told her it was all gonna be fine but now that I sense the tension in the air, the killing looks flying over my head I'm not so sure anymore. Is everything going to be ok? Please say yes!

Crap. I know you're probably lying. Why did this year had to end so quickly? Why? It was all so great. We've been together for three months and not once have I regretted it. It was way too awesome. But now…

No! I most certainly not regret it. I mean how could I ? She's everything to me. I would die for her. I've said it before and I meant it. And now I will have to prove it as well.

So I'm scared. Not of death. Naah. Of being separated from her. That's what I cannot stand. My stomach is on my mouth and feel dizzy . Not with happiness, like I feel when I kiss her but with fear, like when I see her dad glaring at me.

Thankfully Mr Potter is here too. Playing peace-maker and all. However he is one and they are four. My mum , my dad, Mr and Mrs Weasley against him. And I know he destroyed Voldemort and all but he never fought out-raged parents did he?

I never did either. Till last Wednesday when I told them. It was quite hilarious now that I think of it. At first they both laughed , just like Al had. Then the turned shocked and finally mad. At me , at Rosie , at Merlin for giving them such a fate.

And that's how they've been since then . Mad with the whole world. I heard dad fire ten people from his department at the Ministry. And there are rumors about one certain employee who asked him if I really date Rosie. They say he's still recovering in St Mungo's.

Now about the Weasley's I haven't heard much but I bet Mr Weasley has acted likewise judging by Rosie's terrified face. I put a hand around her back to sooth her but that earned me a glare from dad. Damn. Leave us alone will you?

"Potter stay out of this will you?" I hear my father's challenging voice. I no, no, no he won't!

"I'm sorry Malfoy but I don't think it is wise." Yeah! Me neither.

"Harry just give them some space." Not a good idea Mrs Potter.

"I cannot believe it Rosie. What has gotten into your head? Is it some sort of challenge to you? To win that boy?" Challenge? Now wait a minute. I am no challenge. I love her and she loves me too. Why can't they see it?

"Mum!" My Rosie hisses annoyed at her mother. She's equally embarrassed by her parents as I am by mines, I suppose.

"Is this one of your tricks Malfoy? Trying to prove yourself through your son?" Mr Weasley spits at my dad and I really feel the urge to reply to him that I am smart enough to act on my own accord. But I swallow the comeback . I have to be polite. I have to be polite. I have to be polite.

"Yeah, sure. Cause my son listens to me." Dad glares at me. "If I wanted to prove myself through him I would ask him not to stay as far away from you lot as possible." Hahaha. Funny how he acts all innocent.

"Actually you did." I say his way. He did like a million times.

"Then you obviously have no control on him." Course he hasn't I'm gonna be 18 next year. I make my own decisions.

"Your daughter doesn't seem too obedient either." My mother speaks after a long silence and stares at Mrs Weasley who is now disputing with Rosie. The woman raises her head abruptly and narrows her eyes daringly.

Oh, things just can't get any worst.

"I don't see why are we having this conversation anyway." Mrs Weasley says icily. "I will never allow my girl to date your son Malfoy. Not after what you did during the War." I am such a jinx. I will never speak again. Crap. Dad's standing up. Wow, why has he pulled out his wand now?

I take a step back and hold Rosie tight in my arms. She looks alerted too.

" You have no right Granger." He shouts. I'm losing my hearing sense I think. "I have proved myself worthy of a forgiveness I think." It is true. I know it for sure. How hard he tried all those years to show everyone he was not bad anymore. He did every sort of job till they appointed him Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation . He changed all his habits that could be changed. Never spoke of mudbloods again or Dark Arts for that matter. He even has a picture of Albus Dumbledore in his office. Why do they keep questioning him?

"Maybe to the world. But never to us." Says Mr Weasley bitterly. What does he mean?

"Ron. Just relax." Mrs Potter says touching her brother's shoulder.

"No I will not." He stands up and pulls out his wand. "I don't blame your son for your actions Malfoy but I cannot be civil to you. No matter what you do for the Ministry." Mrs Weasley looks just a bit worried too now. Oh this is going to be a disaster.

"Ron, come on don't bring up _those_ days." She whispers to her husband.

"Hermione how can you say this? You of all people. If he mistreated someone more than the rest this has to be you." The red-haired man protested and Rosie next to me turned to look at the carpet.

"You stood there and watched as my wife was being tortured Malfoy. That time in your house. Lestrange would have killed her and you would have been holding her cloak so that it wouldn't get stained." Merlin! So much hatred. I had no idea. No idea that we were doing this to our parents. Rosie trembles in my arms. I look down and see she is crying. I wrap my hands tighter around her and kiss her forehead.

She feels guilty too.

"I know." Silence falls heavy. My dad is as pale as ever. His eyes tormented. What have we done…

"Then how dare you?" Mr Weasley presses the matter. It seems cruel to me but I understand. Had Rosie been tortured I would want to kill those who did it too.

"Ron, it was not only his fault. He was facing death too." Mr Potter intervenes. Thank Merlin.

"Yeah, but we did not betray anyone." Rosie's father breathed.

"Noone is faultless Ron." The black-haired Auror insists. I will have to thank him afterwards.

"My husband had not been just once. However he is now. He's better than he was back then. And though he committed crimes he has now repented." My mother stands up too catching my father's armed hand and putting it down. Good move mum.

"You asked Mr Weasley why hasn't he tried to apologize to your family but you yourself accused him for daring to come here." Wow, I thought my mother was a silent character.

"And I ask you now. What better reason to forget hatred if not for love?" Mrs Weasley pushes her chair back and moves towards my mother. I take a fast step their way. If she attacks I must protect mum. However Rosie drags me back and shakes her head at me.

So I watch dumbfounded as the frizzy-haired woman hugs my mother , tears in her eyes. How did that happen? Has my mother's words affected her so? Is that truce ? Merlin I wish it is.

"I'm very sorry for our manners Mrs Mafloy. I am Hermione Weasley. Nice to meet you." Laughs spread across the table and Rosie plants a kiss in my cheek. Then smiles fall again as there are still two people unmoving in the room.

My dad and Mr Weasley. A fight still going on between them.

"I am Astoria Malfoy. Nice to meet you too." My mum whispers but all eyes are on the two men.

Finally dad turns his gaze away and address to Rosie's mother. His face kinder.

"Granger I never treated you right and I see now how wrong I was. For what I did to you I am sorry but past I cannot change. And seeing how things turned out I'd rather not." In Mrs Weasley's face a small smile curves and I breathed out loudly.

"Malfoy you have turned out to be a rather descent person. Which I did not expect. I'd be glad to talk about Elf Rights with you one day." She offers my dad a hand which he takes calmly.

Now attention is all on Mr Weasley. He's the only one who's still angry. I've told you again I don't blame him. But maybe , just maybe he could show some mercy.

"Weasley, of all the people here I thought I had harmed you less. I see now that I was mistaken. I am not afraid of you, you should know that . Nor am I begging for you to accept my son. Scorpius is a great boy and he should be welcome here because he loves your daughter. But I am asking you to except my long-overdue apology. Because I am not as great as he is." Man, am I really too old to hug my dad ? Cause you know I really want to.

Mr Weasley says nothing and my dad seems disappointed. Crap. And it was working.

"I see. We'd better go now Astoria." What?! No! You can't . Things are not yet sorted out. What am I going to do here with the whole Potter-Weasley clan? I can't fix _that _mess on my own.

"I never mentioned it to anyone before Malfoy , but once I became a traitor too." Excuse me? I never heard of this. Mr Weasley a traitor? Rosie's body stiffens against mines.

"Weasley?" Dad is as shocked as ever. I can tell by his eyes that are wide.

"While the three of us," The red-haired man shows Mr Potter and his wife. "were out on the run , I abandoned them. I was scared too. But they were kind enough to take me back. So I forgive you cause I have been forgiven myself." I smile too, like my father who rushes to shake the hand Mr Weasley is offering.

After some time passes with out parents talking more and more together and me pressing Rosie against my chest Mr Weasley turns to us.

"So , I know my Rosie adores you Scorpius but my question is do you love her?" I stare at him for a moment. I know this moment is going to determine my whole life. I want to say yes, that I do love her but it doesn't sound enough. How can you explain to someone that deep , soothing feeling that gives you the creeps but makes you happier than ever? A simple 'I love her' just can't do the job.

"You have no idea how much." I say strongly. But then my eyes fall on Mrs Weasley looking adoringly at her husband. "Or maybe you do." I add and smile. He smiles too.

"Now tell us about yourself Scorpius." The brown-haired woman says. What am I supposed to say now? All my best qualities? That I am a good student? That I am a great chaser? That I love pulling pranks with James? Oh, erase the last one actually.

"I- erm , I am so scared of spiders." I say defeated. I know this answer sucks but it is the first thing that comes to mind.

Hey! Why are they all laughing? It is not funny!

"It is not funny!" Mr Weasley? Why is he standing up for me?

"I mean have you seen their long legs?" He says and shivers. I shiver too. He's afraid of them as well! Wow!

"Or their heads? Like goblins they are." I comment.

"I've heard there was once a huge spider in the Forbidden Forest but it died. Thank Merlin." I add without thinking about it. I hope James was not lying when he told me this.

"Ha! You've heard about it? I have _seen_ Aragog with my own eyes. It was back at fifth-year, or sixth I'm not sure…"

Laughter covers the man's words and I feel Rosie kissing me. The fear of the spiders is all gone. And as I look around I see everyone calm and satisfied and I realized that there are many fears that are gone together with this of the spiders.

A much bigger mess was cleared up today. And it was not just me and Rosie that did it. It was all of us.

The End

Read A/N please! It is important.

A/N: It is over!! Oh my god . I cannot believe it.

I know last chapter was a bit grim but I thought I had to. There were things between the families that had to be sorted. To me it would seem like a fake-truce if they didn't sort them out.

So I hope you liked it and please review –it is your last chance!!!

A huge kiss to all of you

And…

**I have a new story. But it is ****James Potter****. It is a ****sequel to 'the Mess'**** but the main character will be James with some Rose-Scorpius…**

**I want to ask two things .**

**A) Will you follow to this new story even if it is not about Rose and Scorpius?**

**B) It is a sequel but it's a James Potter story, where do I post it? Under Rose-Scorpius or James Sirius Potter? **

**Please tell me cause I am not really experienced. **

**The new story will be called ****'Something Wrong'**** and it will probably be in James Sirius Potter/OC soon. So search it I you want I'll be waiting for you there. **

**I'm not over with Rose/Scoprius fanfics so …**

Until next story,

Love

Sarah


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Yes , I know how annoying is to deceive somebody with a A/N chapter but I wanted to announce it officially.

So here it goes.

**I have started posting a sequel to this story**.

It talks about Scoprius and Rose but the main character as I said before will be James Potter.

It is a story that I really wanted to write since I introduced James for the first time in the Mess.

But James won't be exactly as he was in Hogwarts.

**No, the story is Post-Hogwarts and he is all grown up. **

The story begins with the concept of the Mess only un-side-down.

**So in the Mess we had Scorpius , who loved Rose but pretended he hated her , whereas in Something Wrong we've got James who hates Julia but pretends he loves her. **

**I know it sounds boring and sad but it isn't!** Trust me! When I speak of Romance I really mean it!!

So I count on you guys who supported me in 'The Mess' to continue supporting me in this one.

You see the main reason I made a sequel is because I feel really close to you and I can't give you up until I figure out a new Rose/Scorpius.

If you are interested search :

**James Sirius Potter / OC ****– 'Something Wrong'**


End file.
